With a Seraph's Help
by AmSidar
Summary: What would happen if we would throw someone unexpected into the world of Claymore just before Teresa meets Clare the first time? Well, find out... Little AU
1. 001 Teresa of the Faint Smile

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Claymore or any of the elements from Sacred2. (Even thought I only based my OC very vaguely on it.)

On some places the story will follow closely the manga with the exact same wording, and I may have actually used some ppl ideas from here and there here on FanFiction.

I be honest. I don't remember witch idea come from whom so I apologize for it.

This story would have never been published without the help of **Humida**, who was kind enough to Beta read it for me, and correct all the errors I left in the story.

Lastly... be gentle. This is the first story I dare to show you guys. I am no way a pro, just an amateur who writes when bored.

Now on with the story...

* * *

"Talk"

'Thought'

_**Teresa of the Faint Smile

* * *

  
**_

**Arzon**

Arzon. A small world in the multi-verse. The seat of order of the ancient beings called the seraph's. They where once created by the goddess to serve her, but as time passed she visited less and less the world of the seraph. These days the ancient beings live peacefully, far away from all the cruelties of the multi-verse.

Among these formidable beings there is one who is unique. Her name is Crystal and though she is only a few dozen year old she is already a formidable warrior. It said that she has the potential to surpass even the grand mistress, the strongest of the race.

But even among the seraph there are those who aren't as pure as the goddess wished. There are seraphs who desire power and recognition, and don't care what the cost is. One of these seraph was just about to change what was already written in the great book of destiny.

Meanwhile, Crystal practiced in the training hall. She worse the standard armor of all the female seraph's. A gold colored form fitting breast plate, arm and shin guards, and a loincloth barely covering her crotch. Crystal was just about to finish her practice for the day when she heard something chilling.

"Hello Crystal," comes the deep male voice from the door of the training hall.

Crystal turns taking an attack stance. "Hara, what are you doing here? The order has banned you," Says Crystal with a steely edge.

"Ah yes. Now that you mention it. I just came to repay a debt," he says with a sinister grin.

"I tell you only once. Go before I am forced to kill you. It was your own fault that you ignored the rules of the order, and practiced black magic. If I would have not found out, then others would have," Says Crystal while slowly inched towards Hara.

"Right. I've had enough from your excuses! Die! Mighty mana erase this being before me!" A blue aura surrounds him.

"No I wont let you!" Crystal shouts while casting her own attack, but it's already too late. Hara releases his spell. Crystal is swallowed whole. Her sword, armor and clothes fall to the ground after her body fades from the world.

"Hahahaha... you should have never crossed my path, you stupid bitch," he shouts triumphantly before his chest is pierced by a spear. Hara collapses and looks up at his attacker.

"You should have never return here," Inera says. She is the grand mistress of the seraph. One of her guard is wipes Hara's blood from her spear.

"It... does not matter... She... is... already... dead..." he mutters just before loses consciousness and dies.

"Remove this filth from the holy ground of this castle," orders Inera.

"Mistress?" ask one of the guard. "What about Lady Crystal?"

"She is alive. But only the goddess knows where she is right now," Says Inera revealing crystal's energy stone which is still glowing, meaning she is still not dead. Inera turns and leaves the hall.

"You heard the mistress. Clean this mess up," says the leader of the guards.

"Yes sir," the soldiers say in unison and begin to clear the hall.

'Lady Crystal... I hope you are alright. Wherever you are now,' thinks the captain before turning his attention back to the clean up.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

Crystal opens her eyes but immediately closes them because of the bright light. Her head is pounding and she feels funny.

'What happened?' she wonders inwardly as she sits up. She looks around and finds herself in a clearing in the forest.

"This place? It looks just like the mortal realm I once visited. Let's see where I am." She begins to concentrate trying to find where she is and immediately notices that her power is off. She is just as powerful as before but the feeling she gets from it is quite strange. Untamed and wild. Crystal ignores it for the moment and focuses on the powers around her.

"In the name of the Goddess, where am I?" she wonders as she senses several thousand powers in the world that are above average strength for even the strongest mortal magician, and they give of the same kind of feeling as her own energy.

She begins to play with her hair while she tries to make sense of what she is feeling. After finally working through all the information she can gather she focuses on her own power trying to figure out what's so different, but she has no luck. She finally ends focusing on the hair in her hand.

'Silver? Since when did I have silver hair?' Crystal wondered. She looks around and notices a small lake on the edge of the clearing. She looks into the water and what she sees is nothing like how she should look. Instead of her gold curly locks she has silver straight hair, but what really catches her attention is her eyes. They are almost glowing silver instead of her crystal blue. After checking her body further she also realizes that she is missing her wings, and she is quiet naked.

"I will kill Hara if I can find my way back. Wherever I am." Crystal tries to analyze the world. "This world gives off a completely different feeling from the mortal world I visited. So I have no idea where I am." She then notices a weak power heading her way.

A few moments later some type of creature enters the clearing and looks at Crystal.

"Claymore!" Roars the being and charges her with razor sharp claws pointed at her.

'Whatever that thing is, it's definitely not friendly.' she thinks as she side steps the charging being and blows a hole in his body with a small energy bolt. The being falls to the ground, dead.

'Well it's not a nice way to do it, but I guess this being has the answers I need,' she thinks as she scans the yoma mind. 'So this world is inhabited by yomas and humans who are eaten by yoma. The humans created claymore's, silver haired, silver eyed half human half yoma females to combat the yoma. Let's see what else... Awakened beings are claymores who have gone over their limit and become yoma. An organization makes these claymore and then handles them as will-less weapons. This world is really not nice,' she thinks while ignoring the darker memories of the yoma.

Crystal straightens herself and turns the yoma into ash. 'So I am a claymore. I probably don't have to worry about going over my limit since I am not a mortal, even though I"ve lost my wings. Probably, if I use more power, it will turn me back. The clothing is a problem. If I don't want to stand out I should wear something similar to a Claymore's uniform. My name is pretty unique, but I believe its common enough, so I don't have to change it.'

She creates a grey body suit with the black cloth around her neck and the seraph crest on it, claymore armor from adamantium, then a claymore sword from adamantium with the seraph crest on it where the Claymores have their identification symbol.

Crystal checks herself in the water and smiles. 'Perfect. No one can tell I am not from here.'

She puts the sword in the holster she saw in the yoma's memory and walks out of the clearing heading out randomly.

'Well I guess I have no choice but to try and find a way home while trying to avoid too much attention. If I remember the yoma's memory right, humans don't think too highly of Claymores, so they probably won't ask any question. The Claymores and the organization are the ones I have to worry about. But at least I still have a weapon I am skilled with.'

* * *

Teresa stops walking and looks to the west in Crystal's direction. 'Strange I thought I felt something for a moment but then it disappeared.'

"Is something wrong Teresa?" ask her masked contact.

"I thought I felt a powerful yoki for a moment, but then it vanished like it was never there."

"Don't worry about it. They will contact the organization if it concerns us. So you scared another village didn't you?" he ask.

"Just told the truth Orsay. We never again lend our hand to a village that doesn't pay. No matter what happens afterward."

"That's true, but the way you said it makes it sound like we are the ones who send the yoma after them," he says with a sigh.

"Oh? You mean we don't?" she asks with a small smile.

"Careful what you say. Our job is to slaughter yoma. We would never do such thing. Now about your next job. A two days walk west of here is Teo village."

"Any other details?"

"You need more?" Ask the man with humor.

"Huh? Oh no, not really."

"The number of yoma, what they are like... its all the same. Find them and kill them. Thats all." Says the man.

"Aye aye Boss." Salutes Teresa and walks away.

'Teresa... half breed created by the organization. 77 generation claymore... warrior number 182. No matter what yoma she faces, she slays them without exhausting her yoma power. For that reason her face never grows ugly or contorted, and when she slays the creature she seems to have the faintest of smile. So she is know as "Teresa of the Faint Smile." The strongest woman among those called claymores.' Thinks the man as he looks after Teresa. "Heh, maybe not the strongest woman, rather the strongest creature."

* * *

'What was that yoki i felt before meeting Orsay? It was huge. Bigger then even an awakened being, but then it disappeared without a trace. I never met an Abyssal besides Rosemary, maybe it was one of them, but this is almost in the middle of the continent, and all of them live in the deeper parts of the three region.' Thinks Teresa as she walks towards her next destination.

* * *

**Two days later, Teo village**

Crystal walks trough an usual town while she is covered in a brown robe hiding her features. The market of the city is busy. People sell and buy merchandise, talk about rumors and about the disappearance of people in the nearby towns.

'Yoma are killing people in the nearby towns, but they all gather here. Lets see. There are five no six... no seven, and all seven are on the market, and here comes a claymore.' Thinks Crystal as she feels the nearing power or as people call it in this world, yoki.

'Lets see how she will handle herself,' she thinks as she cast an invisibility spell and disappears without anyone noticing her.

* * *

Teresa appears at the gate of the small town and looks at the market place. 'Tks... how bold.' Thinks Teresa as she looks at the disguised yoma.

Everyone suddenly notices her, so Teresa does not waste time and attacks the first yoma. She slaughters 6 of the yoma before they can even react. The civilians run scared from the claymore who they think is slaughtering them randomly, until one of them notices Teresa counting the bodies and mumbling about 7 yoma in the village.

"Huh? There is one missing," she says as she looks around. "Well I wonder... What if I don't find it?" She scans the area actively with her senses. "What indeed?" Says Teresa as she looks at a guy with a girl standing before him in the back of the crowd, then she disappears.

She reappears behind the man who falls into two pieces. "Did you think you could use the child as a shield? Fool."

The people jump back with a cry as the purple blood gushes out of the yoma's two halves.

The little girl only looks back with wide eyes at Teresa, not saying anything.

"Tsk... I guess this job is also finished." She turns around and walks to the nearby inn and enters.

* * *

'Impressive. She is quite good. I guess I'll observe her a little longer,' Crystal muses as she slips into another inn in the town to get some rest.

After a few hours however she feels the claymore energy moving again. 'She is leaving already?' She thinks as she leaves the inn. She watches the events playing out on the main road of the small town.

* * *

'Why do I have the feeling someone is following me?' Teresa thinks as she looks around, but she only sees the towns' people.

"Ah Miss Teresa..." Says the elder with a big bag in his hand. "This is the money we collected to pay you for killing the yoma. This is all we have."

"I don't need it. Not that pity-full sum," Teresa says.

"Eh?" asks the old man with confusion.

"The request for a claymore came from another village, not yours. If you had a proper request it would have cost at-least 10 times that, and there were seven yoma, so that would have meant another seven times the request money," she says.

"Oh, I understand," says the man.

Suddenly Teresa feels a tug on her cape. She roughly swats the one who pulled on it. She looks at the person and recognizes the little girl from before.

"Who is this? Isn't she the daughter of the last yoma I killed? Is she here to avenge her father?"

"N... no she's not from here, and I don't think she would be related to that yoma." Says the elder.

"What do you mean?" she ask.

"The child can't speak, so we don't know for sure, but it seems she knew he was a yoma. He forced her to follow him and they just happened to come here," he explains.

"How do you know that she can't speak?" ask Teresa.

"Well, you see, her body is covered with scars from being beaten so many times," says the elder.

Teresa's eyes widen for a split second, but only Crystal catches the moment.

"I see, she was just the creature's toy. So she thinks of me as her savior does she? Sorry girl, but I didn't come here to save you. Killing yoma is just my job. Don't misunderstand." Says Teresa as she looks at the girl still sitting on the ground. The little girl gets up and hugs Teresa tightly.

"What are you doing?" Teresa growls then kicks the girl away. "I told you, go away. I am not your savior."

The girl again gets to her feet and looks at Teresa.

"What's with her? Is she touched in the head or what?" Ask Teresa with a little irritation.

"No but she was kicked around by the yoma so long she closed herself off both verbally and emotionally. She doesn't respond to anyone. Or so we thought," says the elder.

Teresa turns around and begins to walk. "Make one more step towards me and I will kick you for real this time," says Teresa, but the girl does not listen so she kicks her several feet back.

"Hmph! You are wasting my time. I don't think the last yoma was part of the request, but I won't charge anything since I did as I pleased," says Teresa, as she turns to the villager elder. "Happy? This is one lucky town." She says this with a smile then leaves.

* * *

'I understand why she did it, but I don't agree with her methods,' Thinks Crystal as she follows Teresa.

* * *

A few days later Crystal sits a little further away from Teresa's camping spot. She notices the girl from the town approaching the camp but the next moment Teresa stands behind her holding the blade beside her head.

A group of bandits suddenly appears as Teresa questions the girl. She cuts one of the bandit's hands out of reflex. Then after some talk and the explanation of the rule that claymores are not allowed to kill humans the bandits decide to take her body.

Teresa smiles and opens her body suit showing the giant scar on her stomach to the bandits who immediately stop wanting her, turning away in disgust. The bandits then leave but not before the one who lost his hand promises Teresa to get revenge.

* * *

Again a day later Crystal watches as Teresa walks on the edge of a deep ravine. She jumps down into the ravine with no problem and thinks the girl will give up, but she jumps after her.

The girl hits the bottom hard and passes out.

'What's going on? Why would she be doing all of this to follow me?' wonders Teresa. 'Oh well, she can't follow me if she is unconscious. This is the end of the line no matter what.' she thinks then turns in Crystal's direction.

'Again that feeling. Like someone is watching me, but I cant see or sense anyone.' she thinks as she searches the area with her senses but finds nothing. She looks back at the girl.

"Damn you. It will be my fault if I leave you here to die. Those bandits back there saw you with me. Hmph... you are becoming a real pain." She picks up the girl and takes her to a nearby lake.

* * *

Crystal watches as Teresa throws the girl into the water. Teresa then takes out some food she found in the clearing and gives it to the girl after she washes her clothes and get back to the shore.

'Its seems she is a good person deep down, even after all that hell she experienced,' thinks Crystal as she watches the two fall asleep. Not much later she also follows suit.

* * *

It's a great advantage that the spell won't dispel until she wills it so or until she raises her power, otherwise; Teresa would have noticed her when she woke and gone off to hunt for some food.

The girl and Crystal woke at the same time and both searched for Teresa with their eyes. Of course that did not bring any result Crystal then searched with her yoki senses and immediately found Teresa who returned to the clearing a few minutes later. For the little girl this is a great joy.

'That girl. Does she really know what she is getting into?' wonders Crystal as she watches the two make a meal then leave the half eaten rabbit in the clearing.

After eating the remains of the rabbit Crystal follows the two and catches up a few minutes later.

* * *

After another few day of travel Teresa names the little girl Clare. The two are slowly growing closer before Crystal's eyes.

Teresa herself can't shake the feeling she is being watched, but no matter how much she searches she cant find the source of her discomfort. Its sometimes disappears but otherwise it's always there.

'Am I becoming insane or something? There is nothing out there so why am I feeling like I am being watched?' she thinks as she searches the area once again that day.

* * *

That evening after an unfortunate meeting with the bandit whose hand she accidentally cut off Teresa and Clare stand alone once more in the clearing.

"Does... doesn.... doesn't it hurt?" ask Clear with an unsteady voice.

"C... Clare you spoke," says Teresa with surprise.

"It hurt, didn't it? It must still hurt," says Clare as she looks at the big scar.

"Oh that? It doesn't hurt, it just looks that way."

"From the moment I first saw you, you have looked so sad. Your face showed so much pain. Your eyes are like mine. You looked so sad, so hurt, so lonely... as if you could not stand it. So... so I..." says a sobbing Clare while hugging Teresa.

'The one being comforted was me?' wonders Teresa as she recalls all the things she lost. 'With your small trembling body you are clinging with all your might to someone who shares the same wounds as yourself... and all because this is the one thing you wanted for yourself,' she thinks as her tears begin to flow. Teresa knees down and hugs Clare.

'This little girl who isn't even half of my size taught me that tears can flow from even these silver eyes,' she thinks as she cries into Clare's shoulder.

A few feet from them hidden in the shadows of a tree Crystal looks at the cuddling moment and smiles. 'She finally understood.'

**-to be continued**


	2. 002 Marked For Death

"Talk"

'Thought'

_**Marked For Death**_

* * *

"Oh no! I've overslept!" rings the cry trough the forest. Crystal searches the clearing thoroughly and after she does not find either Teresa or the girl she tries to locate Teresa's energy.

"They can't be too far away, so I should be able to sense them," she whispers as she searches for Teresa's power. After a few moments she finds it.

She takes off with inhuman speed towards Teresa's location. When she arrives however, a horrifying sight greets her. Blood covered Teresa sits in the middle of the street holding an equally blood drenched Clare in her lap. Her blood covered claymore is thrown to the ground beside her. Bandit corpses litter the place, and the brilliant red blood is flowing in small stream on the streets.

'I can't believe it. She broke the most important rule of the organization. She killed humans. She will soon be hunted down and be in grave danger. Damn, if I help her my cover will be blown. Mistress Inera, what would you do in this situation?' wonders Crystal as she sits down on the rooftop and looks at the bloodbath. She then remembers how noble the grand mistress is.

'You would not care too much about the consequences if you interfere. So much for my cover. I can't let her get killed like that, but I will only interfere if her life is in grave danger. There is no sense to jump in until it's necessary,' she thinks as she watches Teresa and Clare stand and slowly walk away.

Orsay stands on the top of a nearby cliff and looks at the bloodbath. "You finally did it. I knew this day would come. From the beginning you where not like other warriors. The rules can't be bent, no matter why you did it. It's regrettable."

* * *

**A few days later**

Teresa stands on a barren plateau surrounded by five claymores. Clare is held back by Orsay so she won't accidentally get killed.

'Yeah right. After I die you will put her through the same hell I went through,' Teresa thinks.

"This is regrettable Teresa," says Orsay.

"Oh? I suppose it is," she says as she closes her eyes like she's given up. "How could this happen to me? I never thought I'd lose my head like that. One second and it was all over. The organization's rules, I forgot them all at that moment. I only wanted to protect the girl. I want to know one more thing. What will happen to Clare?"

"She isn't your concern anymore."

"I see. I guess you are right." Clare tries to break Orsay's grip. The claymores draw their swords, but in the next moment all fall to the ground with serious injuries.

"Their wounds are not deep," says Teresa. "They will recover if they use their power and stay put. Forgive me but I don't feel like dying just yet." With a smile she looks at a shocked Orsay who lets Clare go.

"What's the meaning of this?" Orsay demands as Clare hugs Teresa.

"It's hardly profound. The reason is very simple. I found a reason to live for. I will live for the girl." With a smile then she begins to walk away with Clare.

"You will regret this," says Orsay as she passes by him.

"I won't. I have no reason to," she answers and walks away with Clare.

* * *

**A few days later in a quiet town**

Crystal lies back on the rooftop above Teresa's room. 'Ah this is a nice place. Teresa really found herself a nice inn. Nothing is better then a little relaxing time... sadly we don't have that luxury. The next execution squad arrived. One... two... three peo... wait there is a fourth. It's faint, but she is there. I see, a sneaky one. Let's see how Teresa handles this,' she thinks and sits up.

A few minutes later the three claymores arrive at the inn door, while the fourth hides behind the corner. The three enter and after a half minute the sound of sword fighting comes from Teresa's room. In the next moment Teresa jumps out of the closed window sending glass shards flying. She lands on the street and looks up at the two claymore who forced her out of the room.

Only then does she notice the fourth warrior standing a few meters behind her. 'There was another one? But I didn't sense her aura at all. What is she?' thinks Teresa.

"It's an honor to meet you. I am Priscilla. I just got certified. Forgive my rudeness, but I have come for your head," says the young warrior.

"The fool," says Noel as she looks down from the shattered window.

"Oh my. The plan was for her to sneak up from behind. But she isn't trying to hide. Is she up to fighting against Teresa of the Faint Smile? Does she think she can win by attacking head-on?" wonders Sophia as she opens the inn's entrance door to see what's going on in the street.

"Clare, step away," Teresa says.

"But..." Clare begins.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Believe me," says Teresa as she stands up. After a moment Clare runs to the edge of the street and watches the confrontation.

"Priscilla was it? You could have attacked when I landed. Why didn't you? You could have wounded me," says Teresa.

"But that would have been cowardly, don't you think? There is something I wanted to ask you too. Why didn't you surrender yourself before? You broke the organization's rules. Our job is to kill yoma, protect human life. We risk our lives fighting for humans. For us to kill one of them would be to destroy the very trust we have been trying so hard to create. Forgive me... but by the organization's rules I must take your head!" Priscilla takes a fighting stance preparing to withdraw her blade.

"You've done a fine job justifying their logic. It may make sense, but if you don't mind me saying... the real world doesn't work that way young lady," Teresa answers. In the next moment she is forced to block Priscilla's headlong attack. Teresa counter attacks but Priscilla flips over her and tries to attack Teresa from behind. She blocks the attack then turns around and stabs at Priscilla but the woman dodges and attacks again. She dodges several slashes from Priscilla then blocks her attack. Priscilla jumps back then jumps forward and slams her sword with all her might on Teresa. Teresa blocks the blade above her head with her own. The force of Priscilla's attack blows all the dust away from the two warriors.

'They are quite good,' thinks Crystal as she stands on the rooftop above Irene and Noel in position to save Teresa if necessary.

"Not bad. She is holding her own against Teresa," says Noel as she watches Teresa block several more strikes from Priscilla.

"Do you know why she is called Teresa of the Faint Smile?" ask Irene peeking Crystal's interest.

"Huh? Isn't she always smiling when she kills a yoma?" ask Noel.

"That's no different from you or Sophia, but only Teresa is called that," Irene says as she walks to the window and watches the fight.

"True. So why is that?" ask Noel.

"Unlike Sophia's strength, my speed, and your agility, Teresa's only asset is her smile."

"But she excels in all those things," argues Noel.

"That is not exactly true. Each of our talents is better then hers. What makes Teresa the best is her unparalleled ability to sense yoki aura."

"Her ability to sense yoki? Everyone who is certified can...," begins Noel but Irene interrupts her.

"Teresa can do more than sense a yoki's location. She can sense the strength and speed of the yoki flowing through the body. Those who fight using yoki power send it to the parts of their body they want to move. The person isn't aware of this. Do you realize what that means? Teresa can sense our actions before we move. The more we use our energy the greater the use of yoki. That's why Teresa of the Faint Smile will find it hardest to beat Priscilla, who fights with her yoma power fully suppressed."

'Even so, Teresa is not even trying so far,' thinks Crystal while she watches the fight in the light of the new knowledge.

Suddenly Teresa and Priscilla speed up to inhuman speed creating sonic booms with their swords shattering glass surfaces in the area.

"Damn. This is absurd," says Sophia as she puts her hands on her ears to make the sound bearable.

"Wow! Incredible. The sound of their swords shatters glass. The girl is pretty good. She is a worthy opponent," Noel says with excitement. "Huh? Hey..." says Noel as she notices that Priscilla is gradually being pushed back. Priscilla is barely able to dodge the thrust that almost takes her head off. Afterwards she can only block by sheer luck.

"It's time we helped Priscilla. The way things are going it will be her head that's going to fall," Irene says as she draws her sword.

"But you just said..."

"Right now the odds are in Teresa's favor. Priscilla is fighting blindly. Which means Teresa doesn't need her special ability to fight. Priscilla has been outmatched all along."

'What's going on? Why did I slow down? No she has speeded up. But how? Why can't I beat her?' Priscilla wonders bitterly.

'It's scary. Deep inside she harbors a monster. In time she will become incredibly strong. I may be able to beat her now, but next time who knows,' thinks Teresa as another of her attacks is blocked.

"Sorry but I can't die just yet," says Teresa as she dodges Priscilla's swing, then with a quick motion she is just about to cut of her head, but before she can behead Priscilla Irene blocks her sword.

Teresa jumps back as Irene tries to cut her in half, then she blocks Noel's attack from above and kicks her into the inn sending her through the wall. Dodging Sophia's attack with a jump, lands on the tip of Sophia's sword then with a flip, thrust her sword at Sofia's chest. Sophia is barely able to dodge the attack so it still cuts a shallow wound in her shoulder. Sophia jumps back a few meters and faces Teresa while holding her free hand above her wound.

"Hehehe... She got you," says Noel as she lands behind Teresa.

"So? It's better then being kicked away," answers Sophia.

"Please! Stop this! I don't care what rules she broke! Ganging up on her is..." says Priscilla but is interrupted by Irene.

"Don't be a fool. If we don't help, it's your head what will fall. You should know that by now. We did not come to test our limits. We came to punish a traitor. No matter what it takes to accomplish it. We will back you. So only think about the best way to defeat Teresa," says Irene then with the exception of Priscilla release their power.

'Oh? They're actually as powerful as an average century old seraph is,' thinks Crystal as she watches the display of power.

"I am sorry Teresa, I wanted to face you one-on-one, but this is your own fault," says Priscilla then she too releases her power. "lets do it," says Priscilla then attacks Teresa but is blocked. The others try to attack her from three different directions but Teresa jumps out of the middle and lands on the ground.

Noel appears behind her but Teresa blocks her attack, then ducks under Sophia's swing and swings her own sword at her. Sophia dodges the attack but before she can counter attack Teresa jumps over Noel's thrust and flips over her head. She lands on the ground and turns just in time to block Irene's attack. The ground caves in under them from the force of their clash. Teresa is just about to force Irene back when Priscilla attacks from behind. She vanishes then reappears a few meters away.

"Why that..." begins Priscilla when then Irene falls over spraying blood everywhere. "Irene! Irene say something," cries Priscilla as she kneels beside Irene.

"Don't worry about me. Go! Your job is to think up a way to beat Teresa."

"I will," Priscilla answers and jumps back into the fight.

'D... damn it. Who would have thought. I was so sure the four of us could take her. I misjudged her again,' Irene thinks as she watches Teresa wound the others. 'She still didn't release her yoki. Not even a little. How far ahead are you compared to us Teresa?'

"Clare go to the inn and pack our things," Teresa says. "We mustn't trouble this town any longer. We are leaving." She stands proudly above her beaten ex-comrades.

After Clare runs of Teresa turns back. "Well then...," says Teresa as she walks to Priscilla's side and raises her sword.

'Damn. Teresa sensed it. Priscilla may have lost this fight, but it's only a matter of time because she has the potential to surpass her. Teresa knows it, and she is going to nip it in the bud right here. I have to hand it to Teresa. She only wounded us because she knows we will never be match for her. Priscilla is the only one who can still move yet she is paralyzed by fear. It's the first time she faced someone much stronger then her.' Irene watches Priscilla waiting for the killing blow while Priscilla shakes uncontrollably.

'Does she really pose a threat? No, not really. I just have to train hard to stay before her. Besides, Clare would never forgive me if I slaughtered her in cold blood,' thinks Teresa as she sheathes her claymore. "Hmph! I must be getting soft. Why am I thinking about Clare at times like this?"

"Teresa! I got them. I got your waist armor too," says Clare as she gets back.

"You even brought that? Isn't it heavy?" ask Teresa with a smile like the scowl never graced her face.

"No. It's okay," says Clare.

"You can come after me as many times as you want," says Teresa to the four as she walks away. "It will end in your defeat every time, and maybe next time I won't be this nice and spare your lives."

"Sorry about the mess," she shouts back to the town leader as leaves with Clare.

'Well this was an interesting fight,' thinks Crystal then she follows Teresa. She just catches up when she senses Priscilla release a giant amount of power and take pursuit.

* * *

Priscilla lands before Teresa and Clare on the barren ground.

"Stop it. As things are now, however much we fight I will win," says Teresa as she hides Clare behind her back. Priscilla does not listen and only powers up more.

"You better stop there. You are new at this. If you release too much yoma power you won't be able to change back. When we release 10% our eyes change color. At 30% or face transforms, at 50 our bodies change, and if we go over 80% we can't change back. You are already over 70%," she says as she tries to calm Clare.

"You shut up!" Roars Priscilla and attacks Teresa.

Teresa blocks and looks at Priscilla. "We all learn the limits of our yoma power as we fight releasing it bit by bit. That's beyond a beginner like you."

"Shut up!" Priscilla and pushes Teresa back several meters. Teresa lands softly on her knees but in the next moment she barely dodges the attack from above. She dodges a thrust then the swing as Priscilla drags back her sword. Her arm then curled around her back and thrust at Teresa's head.

Teresa parries the attack away, but even so it makes a small wound on her forehead. The blood flows into her eyes turning her vision red. "You are losing you mind already. There is not much time left. I have to strike you down for good," she says as she feels Priscilla release more power.

At this time Irene, Noel and Sophia also arrive.

"Is that Priscilla?" ask Noel as she looks at the deformed warrior.

"Did she already go over her limit?" Sophia ask fearfully.

"No. Not yet. But even so no one can stop her any longer," says Irene as Teresa releases 10% of her power.

"What the hell? It's only 10% but it's still far above many awakened beings or 80% releases I ever experienced," says Sophia with awe as they watch Teresa destroy Priscilla's shoulder guards with two attacks. Then she vanishes and appears behind Priscilla. Priscilla turns and swings her sword with all her might, but Teresa blocks it with ease and sends Priscilla flying into a nearby boulder.

'That's Teresa true nature?' thinks Irene with shock. 'God what did we volunteer for?'

Meanwhile Teresa tries to convince Priscilla to turn back, but Priscilla tries to attack her again and goes over 80% and falls to her knees. She tries to suppress her power but it's futile.

"I... I can't go back... Please, help me. Please, I don't want to be a yoma," pleads Priscilla.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you," says Teresa. "All I can do is cut off your head before the change is complete."

Priscilla looks at Teresa then nods. "Please go on. Do it while I still have a shred of humanity." Silently she grabs her sword.

'Will she really let her cut her head off? I have bad feeling about this,' Crystal thinks then notices Priscilla is grabbing her sword and her muscles are getting tense like she is preparing to attack. 'I see...'

Teresa is just about to raise her sword to the strike when she hears a loud clang, she looks to the side with wide eyes as she sees Priscilla's sword stopped by some force before she could have gotten her hands cut off.

"Now, now, it's not nice to attack someone who wants to help you," says a female voice from everywhere.

"What the hell?" ask Noel in confusion.

Priscilla and the other claymores look about wildly but none can find the speaker. Teresa stands for a moment still with confusion then everything clicks into place. "If I may guess, you're the one who followed me around for the last month. I thought you'd never come out of hiding."

"Impressive. You can sense me? Teresa you are one surprise after another."

"No I can't sense you, but I had a feeling for the last month that someone was watching me. Now show yourself."

"As you wish." Suddenly a claymore appears beside Teresa, her sword still blocking Priscilla's.

"Did you see that? She appeared from thin air," says Noel with wide eyes.

"Hi, I'm Crystal, nice to finally meet you," says Crystal as she smiles at Teresa, but then she suddenly grabs Teresa and jumps back as Priscilla's transformation begins.

A purplish pillar of energy surrounds Priscilla for a few seconds tearing the barren ground. Then it disappears just as quickly as it came revealing Priscilla's new form.

Priscilla grew a foot higher and her body is covered by natural armor. She has two wings on her back and a big horn grows out the center of her forehead.

'Damn, I didn't think she'd become this powerful. There is no way I can settle this fight without transforming, besides, all of them would die if I fight her here,' Crystal thinks as she grabs Clare and teleports to the other three claymore.

"Oh? Where is the little claymore going? I still didn't taste you," says Priscilla as she walks towards the six people.

"If you want to live then grab on to me," Crystal orders.

The three claymores looks at her with confusion but then all three grab on to her. In the next moment Crystal teleports them away.

Priscilla looks around trying to find where they have gone, but after she can't find any of them she turns and flies off towards a nearby town to satisfy her hunger.

**-to be continued

* * *

**

**Author note:** Before someone goes all crazy and tells me that rather stupid way to get away from her. I have to say sorry but I just couldn't imagine any other way how they could escape from a juggernaut like Priscilla.

Maybe i am a little wrong but it seems that after awakening Priscilla only cares about two thing food, and kill those who are in her way to get that food. So if you somehow succeed to get out of her way, she will probably ignore you.

Also it seems Priscilla only cares about killing Teresa if she feels her yoki or scent. Thats the other reason why i think they could have not gotten away any other way, then to disappear from her range of senses.

Don't worry guys Crystal wont be like a second Goku with hes instant transmission. Teleportation has serious limitations, what will be explained much more later in the story. :P


	3. 003 On the Run

"Talk"

'Thought'

_**On the Run

* * *

**_

Crystal arrives with her five passengers in the nearby forest dropping the four claymore to the ground a letting Clare down softly.

Noel jumps up and looks around wildly. "What the hell was that?"

"There was no way we could have beaten her without going all out," Crystal explains. "So I used my move to run away. We are about ten miles from where we where before, and I think after we left she didn't care about us any longer because she is going in another direction."

"What type of move can transport us ten miles in a second?" ask Irene as she slowly stands.

"That's my secret."

Meanwhile Teresa gets to her feet and sheathes her sword. She turns to Clare trying to calm the little girl down. "So what now?" she as she hugs Clare.

"Yes that I want to know," says Sophia.

"Well the three of you can again try to attack Teresa, but now I'll also be on her side even though she could take care of all of you in a second. So I suggest you walk away and go back to your precious organization. They will surely understand that you girls had to hightail out of there when Priscilla awakened."

Teresa listens with curiosity.

After a good minute of silence Irene says, "You know as well as we that the organization will not accept that as an excuse. Personally, I would rather stay with Teresa then go back. It's Noel and Sophia who have to decide what they will do."

"Tsk... damn. It began so simple, hunt down Teresa and now here we are thinking about deserting," says Noel with a scowl.

"Well Noel, it's up to you. There's no way I'm going back after this failure," says Sophia.

"Damn it!" Noel curses. She continues for several more seconds before she calms down enough to answer. "You girls aren't giving me any other choice," she says as she draws her sword then holds it out. "Fuck. We're in this together."

The others smile and draw their swords, putting them in a cross. Finally Crystal puts her darker claymore in the cross.

"So Crystal, why did you follow me?" ask Teresa with raised eyebrows.

"Let's just says I'm a claymore who is not from around here, and I needed to see how claymores do in this part of the world."

"So that's why both your sword and your armor is much darker then ours?" asks Sophia.

"Its not just much darker. Its about thirty times more durable then the mithril ones you people use," says Crystal. She then kneels before Clare. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Clare says meekly.

"Thirty times more durable? What is it made of?" asks Irene.

"Adamantinium. The strongest metal in the world."

"So what now? We decided that we run but where are we going?" ask Noel.

"I don't know about you people, but I'm going to the west mountain area. It's sparsely inhabited and has lot of hiding places," says Teresa.

"And what about Riful?" ask Sophia.

"Riful?" ask Noel.

"How stupid can you be? She is one of the Abyssal Ones."

"I'm not stupid, you gorilla!" shouts Noel.

"What did you call me, monkey?" ask Sophia, but before the argument can escalate Irene hits both on the head.

Teresa nods and continues. "Riful is supposed to live in the deeper regions so we stay out of there. On our way I'll decide where we will go," says Teresa.

"Hey, who made you into our leader?" Noel asks obviously irritated.

"You can try and fight me for it," Says Teresa looking at Noel with cold eyes.

Noel tries to charge but before she can make a step she falls to the ground clutching her stomach in pain. "Now, now, let's stop fighting," says Crystal as she steps back from Noel.

"Shit, that hurts," says Noel.

'Her speed is incredible. I could barely follow her,' think Teresa and Irene.

"Anyways, anyone have a better idea?" ask Teresa as she looks at her comrades.

No one says anything so Teresa takes that as a no. "Then let's go. We should get as far as possible," says Teresa as she picks Clare up, who falls asleep. The others choose to follow.

* * *

When Clare wakes she notices that she is carried by Teresa.

"Teresa I can walk on my own," Clare says.

"Clare, we will be traveling constantly for the next few months to find a suitable place to live. There is no way you will be able to keep up," says Teresa.

"What? you want to travel constantly?" shouts Noel. "There is no way I'll travel constantly. I want a soft bed and a nice bath."

"Noel, we have to move, besides, we don't have any money," says Sophia.

"No. I am not against sleeping in the nature or stuff, but I want some comfort now and then. How will we do anything if we don't have any money?"

"Actually, that's not true. We have lots of money," says Crystal. Everyone stops cold in their track and look at her.

"Where? This uniform doesn't have any pockets," says Irene.

"Oh, don't worry," says Crystal as she gets the large bag out from under her waist armor, and show it to the others.

Teresa looks at the money then at Noel and finally at Clare in her hands. 'Why not? We have enough people together that we can protect ourselves.' "Alright then we go from town to town. I wouldn't mind a nice bath."

Irene follows her a few steps later.

"Crystal, you are my savior!" cries Noel as she hugs Crystal then runs after Teresa.

"I cant figure her out, no matter how long I try. At once she is like a little girl at others a competitive fighter," says Crystal not expecting answer.

"That's how she's acted since I've known her. Come on, let's go," says Sophia.

* * *

"Yahoo!" cries Noel as she jumps on the soft bed in the room they are renting. "I missed this."

"Sometimes you are so childish," says Sophia while she sits on her own bed.

"Who are you calling childish, stick in the mud?" shoots Noel, then the two begin to argue.

"They're at it again," says Crystal. She looks at the other beds. Teresa and Clare have one bed and Irene has another separate. But clearly, Teresa and Irene are all right now somewhere in the village. Crystal tunes the arguing pair out and then lays down on her bed.

* * *

Clare walks trough the town observing the people going on their way and doing their day to day work. She thinks back to the last few weeks and a scowl appears on her face.

'I am completely useless to Teresa. She has to carry me around so we can get from point A to point B. How pathetic, but what can I do? She is a claymore and I'm just a weak human,' she thinks as kicks a small stone out of her way.

'Weak human... hmm... it's worth a try. I just have to convince Teresa,' she thinks as a new idea begins to form in her head. 'Now, how can I get her alone...'

* * *

In an empty park within the town Teresa sits down on a bench enjoying the quiet.

"Can I join you?" ask some one from behind her. Teresa looks back and sees Irene standing behind her.

"Sure," she says and leans back on the bench.

After five minutes of silence Irene ask a question. "Is she really worth all of this?"

"Clare? Yes she is worth all of this," says Teresa without looking at Irene.

"So you exchanged me for her," she says sadly.

"What are you talking about? Clare is like a little sister or a daughter, but you're my best friend."

"Really?" ask Irene not really believing.

"Really," she answers and hugs Irene. "You where there for me when I felt lonely and I did the same for you. We've gone through the hell the organization calls training, together. I can't imagine how much it hurt when you had to go and try to hunt me down." She strokes Irene's hair and Irene unable to hold any longer the ice cold facade breaks down into tears.

"Teresa forgive me. I... if Crystal had not appeared when she did, you would..." she says while sobbing. Teresa quiets her down.

"Hush... we are alive and that's what is important," she says hugging Irene close.

"Teresa, promise me you'll never forget about me, and have time for me like you have time for Clare," says Irene after she dries her tears.

"I promise," says Teresa as she continues to stroke Irene's hair.

After half an hour the two of separate and begin their treck back to the inn.

"It's already getting dark." Says Teresa as she looks at the red sun slowly sinking into the horizon.

"Yes. I always loved the sunset. It's so beautiful," answers Irene.

* * *

Teresa and Irene enter the room they share with the others and look at the occupants. Crystal is already asleep as are Sophia and Noel. The two are hugging while asleep on a single bed. Clare has also retired to sleep.

Irene lays down, while Teresa lies next to Clare. Clare immediately latches on to her in her sleep, surprising Teresa. She looks at the little girl she has been traveling with these last few weeks.

'She is so fragile. How can I make her live a life like this?' wonders Teresa as she strokes Clare's long brown hair. 'She chose this, but what will I do when once I can't protect her? I have to somehow convince her to become one of us, but I don't want her to live the same life like we did in the organization. It's so hard. Am I selfish to want her to become on of us?' thinks Teresa as she slowly drifts to sleep.

The next morning Teresa wakes up and sit up in the bed. Everyone is still sleeping except for Crystal whom bed is empty. Teresa stands up and goes to Crystal's bed where she noticed a note one the bed. She picks up the note and reads it.

-I will be back in a hour or two. I've gone to gather supplies I left behind. Signed: Crystal.- Teresa puts the note down.

'There is no reason then to wake the others. We won't go anywhere anyway until she gets back. I owe her my life, this is the least I can do for her,' she thinks then walks down to the reception desk.

"Ah, you people already waking up?" asks the fat man standing behind the counter.

"Do you have any type of baths around here?" asks Teresa keeping her voice neutral.

"Yes we do. The bathhouse is on the end of the corridor to my left. You will find everything you need there."

'Funny how much better they are treating us now that we paid so much for the room,' she thinks Teresa as she enters the bath house. She enters the women's side, gets undressed and wraps a towel around herself moving to the bath area. She climbs into the hot water. 'This scar will never disappear. Its brands me for life,' she thinks as she absently traces the scar on her stomach.

When she is about to get out Clare arrives. "Teresa, can you stay a little longer? We need to talk."

Teresa raises her eyebrows at that. "So what's on your mind Clare?" she ask.

"I want your blood inside me," Clare bluntly states after a moment.

Teresa looks at her with shock before she finally says, "Clare... the life of a claymore is not easy. Not to mention our lifespan is uncertain, we can awake anytime. Why would you want to live that life? Did the other goad you into this? Maybe Noel or Sophia?"

"No. None of them knows about me wanting to do this. I've been thinking about this for sometime now, and I've come to the conclusion that I will only slow you all down like I am now. I... I want to share your burden Teresa. I... I want to be like you, so I can help you in the future."

"But Clare. The organization will hunt you too if you become a claymore. Besides, I am not even sure that it will work," she says trying to reason with Clare.

"So you don't want me to become one?" Clare ask sadly.

"The truth is: I was also thinking about this for some time now. What will happen if I can't protect you? How will I face myself after that? I am... worried, yet I am also worried about the risk in your change," Teresa answers as she wrestles with her own desires.

"Teresa. Please, I want this."

Teresa looks at Clare then nods once. "Alright, but we will do it in the next town. We'll soon leave and I want to give you at least enough time to sleep calmly once we do the change," explains Teresa.

Clare smiles and and hugs the older woman.

Teresa hugs her back then picks her up. "Let's finish our bath. We already spent enough time in here." The two get dressed and go back to the room and wait for Crystal return.

* * *

"What the hell is she thinking, leaving us here while going off somewhere?" says an irritated Noel.

"For once I have to agree. This is bad timing," says Sophia.

"Remember, we are leaving the area," Irene says. "She just went for supplies before we leave."

Noel is about to shoot some wise remark when Crystal enters with a sack the size of her body on her back.

"What on earth?" ask Noel with wide eyes, as Crystal puts the sack down, the floor groaning under it.

"Crystal I don't think you'll be able to lug that thing around while we travel," says Sophia. She tries to lift the sack herself but can't move it an inch.

"Did you think my muscles were for show?" ask Crystal with a smile when she notices Sophia's questioning gaze.

"Still, how heavy is that thing, and what's in it?" ask Sophia.

"Its weight is about a ton or two and there are spare pieces of equipment in it. I thought since you're not part of the organization you should stop wearing that uniform," Crystal answers. She then pulls out adamantinium armor and near black body suits.

"I agree with her," says Irene and takes pieces of the armor to fit on herself.

"These things are heavy," Says Noel as she picks a complete set up.

"But they are lot more durable. Oh yeah, here are the swords," says Crystal as she gets five swords out. "Sorry but they don't have any symbol. They are only spare things of mine. But if we finally reach that hideout that Teresa was talking about I can customize them, so they'd have your symbols."

"I don't mind. The symbol is also an organizations thing," says Teresa as she picks up her own set and a sword, now entering the room from her trip.

"I believe we should keep our symbols. After all, they are our identities," says Irene.

"Alright. We keep the symbols then," mutters Teresa putting the cloth of her symbol back around her neck.

"Hey Crystal, how do you put this bodysuit on? It has no opening," ask Sophia.

"It's elastic. Just pull it by the neck and slip into it," Crystal answers as she demonstrates how to step into the uniform.

"Oh ok," says Sophia as she follows Crystal's example.

A few minutes later everyone is dressed with an extra equipment set still lying on the floor. "There is no way I'll leave this last set behind, so I'll carry it in the small pack," says Crystal as she gets three packs out of the sack.

"That's the medical supplies, and that's the portable beds and some warm clothes," says Crystal as she gives the medical supplies to Sophia and the other bag to Noel, then puts the last set into the remaining bag placing it on her back.

They wait longer as travels to the smiths to sell their old uniforms returning with the payment which she hands Crystal.

"So, is everyone ready?" ask Teresa as she looks over her comrades in their new armor.

"Yes I think we are," says Irene.

Teresa takes Clare's hand and they exit the room, leaving the city and continue their journey west.

* * *

**Organization headquarters**

"Rubul, all top five warriors have disappeared. What's happened out there?" ask a man in dark robes.

"Our number two, Priscilla, has awakened. Numbers three through five have run away and deserted upon Priscilla's awakening. It would seem Teresa survived and is now probably together with the other three warriors," Says Rubul in a neutral tone.

"We must hunt them immediately down," says one of the other men in the room.

"No, we won't," says Rubul.

"What? You want us to let them run like that? If we do this then all the other warriors will think we will let them desert without any punishment!" shouts the man.

"I don't say we let them run. On the contrary. We will hunt them down, but first we have to raise a new generation of warriors who can handle them. Right now, I hate to say, no one can stand against them with our remaining warriors," explains Rubul.

"I agree with Rubul. We need new warriors," says a man in ornate clothes. "Ermita, I entrust you with the raising of the new recruits. Igra you train the twins. Rubul go and find Rafaela and try to get her back into the organization." The old man then steps out of the conference room leaving the others alone.

'Rafaela? So he want me to bring her back?' thinks Rubul as he tilts his hat.

**-to be continued**


	4. 004 Secret Claymore

"Talk"

'Thought'

_**Secret Claymore

* * *

**_

**A few days later, Somewhere in the Central Lands**

"Well there's the next city," says Crystal and the others look down at the city from a nearby ledge.

"Wow. Its big," says Noel.

"Of course it's big. All the cities in the Central Lands around Rabona are big," says Irene.

"Central Lands? I thought there are only East, West, North, South?" says Noel.

"You are again a stupid monkey," says Sophia.

"What? I dare you to say it again you smelly gorilla," says Noel.

"Who is the gorilla miss number 4?"

Teresa begins to massage her forehead trying to stop the coming headache. "Irene, how can you stand them?"

"I got so used to them that I tune out all their bickering without noticing it," says Irene. "After a few weeks you'll get used to it."

She has the sudden urge to smash her claymore on Irene's head but stops herself and wonders where that thought came from.

"I think they are an amusing pair," says Crystal as she listens to the bickering becoming louder by the second.

"Teresa, what is this city of Rabona?" ask Clare, tugging on Teresa's cape.

"It's the holy city of Rabona. Claymores are not allowed inside. It's the capital of the Central Lands. Every major road runs through that city, and it's the richest region on the continent because of the trade," explains Teresa.

"It sounds to be a nice place," says Clare.

"Yes it is. But as I said, claymores are not allowed inside Rabona."

Meanwhile Noel and Sophia's bickering has reached the point where both are out of breath from their own screams.

Irene steps up to the two girls and says, "Now, since you both have calmed down let's go and rent a room for the day in this city."

* * *

"It's really amazing how much better we are treated just by dressing in a differently colored uniform," says Noel as she walks with the others on the street.

"I don't think it's the uniform. I have a feeling people don't like to see us when we take away all their saved money," says Teresa.

"Huh?" ask a confused Noel.

"The money the organization ask for a yoma is ridiculously high. You don't know it but some people work all their lives and they still wouldn't be able to save up so much money, even if they didn't eat or spend any of it on anything," explains Irene.

"I see. So what do you think they need all that money for?" ask Noel.

"I have no idea," says Irene as she looks in the other direction.

"Oh? Did I hear a lie there?" ask Noel with a smirk.

"Lay off Noel or you can be my test subject when I try my new claymore."

"Try? Why would you need to try it out?" ask a curious Sophia.

"Maybe you did not realize it, but this adamantinium sword is a lot heavier then your old ones, so you have to use more power and cordination to swing them and reach the same effectiveness then with the old mithril ones," says Crystal.

"After you get used to them there is not much difference," says Teresa.

"But there is. At full power you can still swing it around with all your might and you still don't have to worry that it'll breaks," says Crystal.

"Good to know. So Noel will you spar with me to test our new swords?" Ask Sophia.

"Yeah and I'll prove that I'm better then you. Once and for all."

"We'll see."

Both suddenly look at Teresa who draws her sword and throws it at a passerby. The sword impales the male embedding itself into the wall up to its hilt after revealing the disguised yoma.

The towns' people begin to run in panic, but when they realize that the body which hit the ground dead turned into a yoma they stop and thank Teresa.

After trying to pay Teresa anyway possible, the claymores accept the offer to stay in one of the inns for free so they'd be left alone.

* * *

"It feels nice when they thank you from gratefulness, doesn't it?" ask Crystal with a smirk as they sit around a table drinking some tasty nonalcoholic drinks.

"Yes, it does," says Teresa with a real smile. "Anyways, it seems I'll have to practice with my sword. I only wanted to impale the yoma, not embed my sword up to its hilt in the wall after ripping trough the monster. I misjudged the power I needed."

"Yes, that's what we where talking about before the yoma showed," says Irene.

"Anyways, I think I'll go out and practice a little. Clare do you want to come and watch?"

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Shouts Clare and runs after her.

"So Noel, when will you try and make peace with Teresa? Sometimes you can cut the tension with a sword when you two are together," ask Irene.

Noel looks to the side for a few moments then changes the topic. "So Sophia, do you want to have that spar now?"

"If you want to be beaten that badly," says Sophia.

Noel ignores her friend's jab in the favor of getting away from Irene as fast as possible. She grabs Sophia's hand dragging the other claymore away.

"So what will you do Irene?" ask Crystal.

"I guess I'll go practice. It never hurts to be ready for the enemy," she says and exits the room.

'I wonder how long will it take Clare to wear her armor. It's getting irritating having to carry it around on my back,' thinks Crystal.

* * *

Teresa stops on the edge of the city and puts Clare down so they can both look around for a few minutes.

"So Teresa, can we do it now?" ask Clare.

"I still think it's too big a risk," says Teresa.

"Teresa, if you really love me then please do it for me."

Teresa looks at Clare for a long time and finally gives in. "Alright, I'll do it."

"So how do we do it?" ask Clare.

"First I thought I'd drain a lot of my blood and let you drink it, but that way you could only become 1/8 yoma, and it would have made me weak for a day or two. So when Crystal brought the medical supplies with her I looked inside to see if I could find a more effective way. I found and syringe in it. So I'll draw it full with my blood then I'll inject it directly into one of your veins. This way I'll lose a minimal amount of blood and you can become 1/4 yoma because you get direct contact with my blood."

"Why can't I become 1/2 like you?" ask Clare with confusion.

"I am only 1/2 yoma so you can only become 1/4 yoma with my blood. You would need yoma blood to become 1/2 yoma like I am."

"I want your blood inside me Teresa. If it means I'll be only 1/4 yoma then that's how it will be. If it is possible to become a claymore with just blood then why is the organization not using that method? Why are they cutting the girls up and putting a chunk of yoma in them?" ask Clare.

"To be honest, I don't know. It's possible that this method is more dangerous then that or they did not realize that this could also work. After all, I heard this method from an awakened being before I killed her," says Teresa as she stabs the needle into her arm and draws it full of her blood.

Teresa pulls the syringe out of her arm and steps towards Clare. "Now hold still. Clare this will hurt a little." She stabs the syringe as gently as she can into a vein in Clare's arm and injects the blood into her body.

Clare feels a little pain when the needle pierces her skin and the vein has a strange feeling. It begins to spread in her body with Teresa's injection. After a few minutes Clare falls to the ground in pain and Teresa sits beside her, taking her head into her lap and strokes her hair while trying to give Clare as much mental support as possible.

* * *

"So Noel, do you accept your defeat?" ask Sophia triumphantly as she stands above the hard breathing Noel.

"Damn. It's not fair. Your brute strength allows you to wield this sword lot more effectively," whines Noel.

"I beat you fair, so stop whining and accept it like a proud claymore," says Sophia.

"Alright, but help me to my feet," says Noel as she extends her hand toward Sophia. When Sophia tries to drag her to her feet, however; Noel pulls her to the ground and puts her in a body hold.

"Hey! That wasn't fair," cries Sophia.

"Accept your defeat," says Noel.

"No way." Sophia breaks the hold and the two begin to wrestle playfully on the ground.

* * *

"Just as I expected," says Irene after working with her quick sword for some time.

"I will have to train more and harder if I want to reach my old level in speed and accuracy," She says as she checks the cuts on the tree.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" she wonders aloud, continuing her training to adjust her technique to the new sword.

* * *

Clare opens her eyes and looks around with confusion. "What happened? ...and why do I feel so sick?"

"Thank god you're alright. Clare you passed out from the pain. I was so worried," Teresa says while looking down at Clare who is still using her lap as a pillow.

"Was the change a success? I feel like I am about to throw up yet I can't, what does that mean?" ask Clare.

"We have to wait to find out if it was a success or not, and you feel so sick because your body is trying to accept the yoma power. If it can't your body will expel it in a week or so. "

"So why where you worried?" ask Clare while she tries to regain her strength to stand up.

"Well, if someone dies from the change they die in the first six hours," says Teresa as she helps Clare up.

Clare notices that the sun has almost disappeared behind the horizon. "How long was I out?" she ask.

"Fourteen hours at least," says Teresa as they begin to walk back towards the inn.

"Clare, when we get back I think we both should go to sleep. This day was tiring, even though it wasn't physically but mentally. I need a rest, and so do you. And anyways, your body will adjust faster while sleeping."

She waits for Clare to answer but when she does not give any response she looks down at her and notices she's already fallen asleep. 'I guess her body knows what she needs,' Teresa thinks. She can't stop herself from smiling softly at the child.

* * *

Irene is just about to lay down when she notices a faint yoki aura. 'Another yoma? But how did it find our room?'

She grabs the hilt of her claymore when the door opens and Teresa enters with a sleeping Clare in her arms. 'Did I feel Teresa for a moment there? It was similar... or was I just imagine things? I guess I trained too much today. I need my rest,' she thinks as she lets the hilt of her claymore go.

After half an hour Noel and Sophia return retiring for the day.

* * *

The next morning with the sun barely reaching above the horizon the small group leaves the town continuing their journey.

"Hey Sophia aren't you feeling something weird?" ask Noel as she looks around trying to find the source of her discomfort.

"I think you're only imagining things. I can't feel a thing. No yoma in one mile radius," says Sophia.

Irene looks at Noel for a moment then she turns back. 'So Noel can also feel it. I'm not imagining things,' thinks Irene as she slowly gets closer to Teresa who is carrying sleeping Clare. 'Strange. Why does the feeling become stronger when I get closer to Teresa, and becomes weaker when distancing myself?'

Crystal has already figured out what is happening and smiles inwardly thinking about how Teresa didn't tell the others.

'So the last set of armor I made will still be useful.'

* * *

**Organization headquarters**

Miria opens her eyes and looks around. 'What happened? ...oh right, I was taken by the organization.' She does not move from the spot her body has been laid. 'I still feel sick from whatever they did to us.'

"I see you're awake," says the female lying in the bed beside hers.

"Yes I just woke up," says Miria, turning her head to the side.

"Good then I can tell you what they told us. There will be a debriefing," says the girl.

"I am Miria. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"I am Galatea the girl with the long pony tail is Ophelia, and the girl with long hair is Yuma," says the girl.

"And where are the others?" ask Miria.

"In different rooms. The four of us where given this room."

"Nice to meet you Miria," says Yuma meekly.

"Hmph... another weakling. Just don't get in my way or you'll end up like the yomas," snorts Ophelia then she turns the other way trying to sleep.

"What's with her?" ask Miria.

"We don't know. She's like that since we've been here," says Yuma quietly.

"Well anyways, let's go to this meeting. I'm curious what they will make us do," says Galatea. As she gets up the others turn to follow her lead and exit the room together.

* * *

**In a random village, one week later**

"So Clare how are you feeling?" ask Teresa as she works out with her sword.

"I'm fine. The sick feeling is slowly disappearing. I guess my body accepted the change. So when will I begin to develop abilities?"

"Well, it seems your body accepted my blood. The hair and the eyes of a normal Claymore begin to fade after a month of the change, but since you are only one fourth I think it will be more like a six month period. When your eyes and hair begin to drain of color your abilities will surface."

"Teresa what do you think? Do the others know what's going on?" ask Clare.

"Irene and Noel feel your change but so far they where not able to put two and two together. Sophia is oblivious to all of it, however; Crystal is a different case altogether. Last night she tried to give me the last set of equipment saying that I'll have a better use for it then her."

"She did? Anyways Teresa, when can I begin to train?"

"You first have to learn to suppress your yoki. That can only be achieved with lots of meditation. Until you master that I won't train you."

"I won't disappoint you Teresa." Clare walks up to Teresa and hugs her.

* * *

"So why are we doing the food shopping for that brat again? This is stupid and useless! She'll get hungry again anyway," says an irritated Noel as she walks trough the market with Sophia.

"If I remember right, you looked quite jealous of Teresa the other day when she was playing with her *pet human*. May it be that you are only so harsh because you'd love to have her as a friend?" Ask Sophia while looking through some merchant's wares.

"Oh come on, me jealous of that stuck up bitch? No way. Humans are too fragile anyway. Just take that little girl as an example. She needs to eat three times a day, needs to sleep every day and I could go on. Teresa carries her more times on her back when she is sleeping then I want to count. No to mention Teresa became soft since she got her. No thank you, I don't want to do anything with her."

"True, still I think you should try to be nicer with Clare. I have a feeling Teresa noticed your hostility toward her *pet*," says Sophia as she pays for the meat.

"Maybe. The only reason I didn't blow up in her face is cause I have a weird uneasy feeling every time I get close to her," Says Noel while putting the food into the bag.

"Number four Noel is afraid of a little girl? What would Irene say if she would found out?" says Sophia with a laugh.

"Who are you calling a chicken? I'll prove to you that I'm not a chicken."

"How?" ask Sophia with raised eyebrows.

"I'll race you back to the inn. If I win you accept that I'm not a chicken."

"Alright, but if I win you sleep on the ground tonight."

"Alright. No yoma powers. Ready? Go!" Then Noel runs off before Sophia can begin.

"Hey not fair!" Shouts Sophia as she races after Noel.

The merchants all look after the pair.

"Where those really Claymore's?" ask one.

"Well they all were once human, so what stops them from acting like one?" ask another.

"True. But I'm still not too happy that they stay in our town," says a third.

"Well they'll probably move on in a day, they always do," says the second.

"Besides, I heard they killed a yoma for free," says the first helpfully.

"Well if you say so... but I still won't trust them. They are after all, half yoma themselves," states the third.

**-to be continued**


	5. 005 Cat is Out of the Bag

"Talk"

'Thought'

**_The Cat is Out of the Bag_

* * *

**

**Organization headquarters**

Miria walks toward her cell that she shares with Galatea, Yuma and Ophelia after a long and tiring day to try and master the offensive sword form. When she enters she gets a big surprise. Yuma is still in the room, but instead of Ophelia and Galatea there are two short haired girls lying on the other two beds.

Miria whispers to Yuma, "Who are the other two and where did Galatea and Ophelia go? Not like I miss her."

"They where chosen for special training. Our new room mates are Tina," Says Yuma as she points at the girl with the short hair framing her face. "...and Jean," she says as she points at the other whose hair is puled back behind her ears giving her a serious look. Even the few strands falling in her eyes don't suggest otherwise.

"Yo, my Name is Tina nice to meet. I hope you guys won't be as boring as my old room mates where."

Miria and Jean raise an eyebrow at the cheerful introduction. "Well I am Jean, nice to meet all of you."

"Oh god, I think someone died over there," says Tina with grin.

"I did not die. I am just not a goof-ball like you," says Jean.

"Goof-ball?" shouts Tina.

Miria and Yuma watch as the argument begins to escalate. Finally the two of look at each other and decide to leave the room so they can have some quiet.

'God I have to survive those two for the remaining time of my training?' wonders Miria inwardly while she walks back towards the training grounds to practice a little. Even that is better then listening to her two roommates bicker.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Central Lands**

The five Claymores and the Claymore trainee walk in silence on the dirt road. Teresa walks with Clare hand in hand like she is worried about her getting lost. Crystal and Irene walk a little to the side of them, and Sophia and Noel behind them.

After a hour Noel has had enough. "That's it Teresa, stop doing that, it's disgusting."

Teresa stops and looks at Noel with a glare that would make many weaker claymores run in fear. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything disgusting." Says Teresa with a cold tone.

"Oh no? Just playing with your pet all the time, leading her around like she's a lost puppy. I've had enough. Where is the Teresa I was told about? The woman who is ruthless and cold, a real warrior. Not this sissy I see before me," Noel shouts while trying to stop shaking in rage.

"Noel stop, calm down," says Sophia with worry. If the looks Teresa gives her is any indication then she won't live too long.

"Sissy? Should I show you why the organization called me The Strongest Claymore to Ever Lived?" ask Teresa with restrained anger.

"I dare you," says Noel with a superior attitude, but in the next moment she hits the ground with a bleeding nose from right hook of Teresa's.

"Listen well, Noel. Clare did not make me any weaker. Just made me a little more gentle, just like I was before the organization got through with me."

"You two should stop fighting. It's pointless," says Crystal.

"What do you know? You never experienced what I had to endure under the organization," says Teresa, turning her glare towards Crystal.

"I don't know anything about you, but I know one thing. Only the strongest warriors are able to be gentle with their allies and be devils with their enemies," she says and continues on her walk.

"What did she mean?" ask Noel with confusion.

"I have no idea Noel," says Sophia with embarrassment.

Teresa looks at the two for a moment then she looks after the departing Crystal. 'What did you mean with that Crystal?'

Irene looks over the confused group and walks after Crystal. 'I have a feeling we don't know Crystal as much as we like to think we do,' thinks the pointy eared claymore.

* * *

After they set camp everyone sits down around the fire. After some heavy silence Irene asks Crystal what she's been wondering about all day.

"Crystal, could you tell little more about you? We've traveled for a month together but we don't know anything about you."

'What should I tell them? And what not? Hmmm... I guess I'll tell them parts of my life without revealing I am not from this world or a human,' thinks Crystal while looking at her companions.

"I am number one in my country my name and title is multi form Crystal ," she says shocking everyone but before they can ask any more questions she continues. "I was born into a warrior family. My father trained me from the beginning to become a warrior and do battle. I was very strong for a human, but then I met her. Inera, she was leader of the holy order and her power exceeded everything I knew about. She become my idol, but I could not reach her level, no matter what. Because of that I made the fateful decision to become a Claymore," she says editing her story somewhat.

"So you are a claymore by choice?" ask a stunned Teresa.

"And what does your title mean?" ask Irene.

"I have far more power then I can safely control in everyday life so my power has been sealed up in to several forms. I am in my first form all the time. Only in this form can I suppress my power to zero. The other forms all dramatically increase my power and abilities," she explains as how she believes her powers work, then she looks at Teresa. "Anyways, to answer your question Teresa. Yes I am, and I never regretted it," says Crystal.

"Can we see them? I mean your other forms?" ask Noel.

"Well if you want to alarm the hole continent where we are, sure," says Crystal sarcastically.

"You are again stupid, Noel," says Sophia as she hits Noel lightly on the head.

"So what did you mean with your saying when I blew up in your face earlier today?" ask Teresa before Noel can shoot back a wise remark to Sophia.

"That's something you have to find the answer to yourself. It's the secret of why some people can win even if the odds are against them and some not," says Crystal with a smile.

"Damn, now she acts like a philosopher," mutters Noel.

"Hush Noel," Says Sophia.

Crystal only smiles in her *I know something you don't* smile.

"So Crystal, why did you really help us?" ask Clare after long silence.

"After observing you two from the beginning, I got a soft spot for you two. I don't see everyday people like you. So I decided to follow her, and it felt right to help you when the time came," says Crystal with a smile.

"That isn't a very good reason if you ask me. Still I believe I am in your dept for saving me. If you hadn't shown up then, I'd probably be dead now," says Teresa.

Crystal nods, then she ignores any further question and just smiles. After a few minute of useless interrogation they give up, and everyone eats quietly then retires to sleep.

* * *

The next day they wake with the sun rising and after gathering supplies continue their journey toward the Western Lands.

"I don't understand Crystal. If she is so strong then why not finish Priscilla when she became Awakened Being?" whispers Noel to Sophia while they walk on the edge of a deep ravine.

"I have a feeling she didn't want to appear on the organization's radar," whispers Sophia.

"But why?" whispers Noel.

"Because..." begins Sophia but stops when a man appears on the dirt road walking toward them.

'Strange, I have a bad feeling about this,' thinks Noel.

"What are those two morons whispering behind our backs to each other?" murmurs Teresa while ignoring the approaching man.

"Teresa you should try to get along with them, after all they are in this with us until the end," says Irene.

"Maybe you are righ... ughh..." Grunts Teresa as she is pushed out of the way while a tentacle pierces Noel's shoulder who pushed her to the side.

"Fuck. That hurts," cries out Noel as she falls to the ground after the tentacle withdraws.

"Noel!" cries out Sophia.

"How stupid. Teresa, you should watch your surrounding with more awareness," grunts Noel in pain.

"She is right, you know. I was almost able to pierce yours skull Teresa of the Faint Smile," says the man in the red cloak.

"You have me at disadvantage. You know my name but I don't know yours. Who are you?" ask Teresa curiously.

"Oh how rude of me. I am Maric former number four," says The man as he shifts to his giant yoma form.

He comes to five meters high in a muscular humanoid looking monster shape, but instead of hair tentacles cover his head. His body is covered on many places with armored skin. Long claws come from his hands and feet.

"What is an awakened being doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" wonders Irene out loud, but in the next moment she is barely able to doge an attack that almost cuts her in half. Irene looks up from her crouching position with horror at the two approaching tentacles. 'I have no time to doge. Is this it?' she wonders but in the next moment she finds herself in Crystal's hands who's landed several meters away from the yoma.

Meanwhile Teresa draws her sword and charges the awakened being. Maric whips at her with a tentacle but she dodges the incoming attack and cuts the tentacle off. She gets behind Maric and tries to chop his head off but the yoma suddenly disappears from before her.

Teresa barely has time to dodge the attack Maric sends at her from above as he jumped into the air. Teresa rolls with her momentum landing on her feet.

"The story's where not extravagant, you are really are as good as they said," says Maric as he lands on the ground with a loud thud.

"What are you? Some times I can barely sense your presence," says Teresa as she observes Maric.

"My specialty was stealth movements when I was a claymore and as an awakened being it has become more powerful an ability. You have no chance," he shouts as he charges Teresa.

She dodges the charging yoma attack then cuts one of his arms clean off, and lands behind Maric.

Maric looks at his missing arm then he turns around and grins at Teresa. "Very good, but don't think this will stop me." Tentacles on his head attack Teresa who dodges as fast as she can to avoid being impaled.

'I can barely pick up his attack's energy, and even then only after they are launched. I am only able to keep up with him because of my speed,' she thinks as she dodges another attack then she chops the tentacle off.

"Hey Maric, if you continue like this you will run out of tentacles," says Teresa as she chops another dozen tentacles down while smiling faintly at Maric.

"Damn you!" Roars Maric and charges Teresa. She blocks his hand with her claymore.

"It seems your hand is stuck. Do you need some help with it?" Ask Teresa sweetly.

Suddenly Maric's angry face sports a maniacal grin. "You are mine!" shouts the yoma just as Teresa notices the remaining tentacle circling around her about to pierce through her chest from behind.

'Damn, I can't dodge fast enough.' thinks Teresa as she is pushed out of the way.

Teresa crashes to the ground and looks up to find out what happened. when she notices who pushed her out of the way her blood runs cold. Maric's tentacle had pierced Clare's stomach.

"Another damn nuisance," says Maric, as he hurls Clare's body aside. "Next time no one will save you."

"She protected her?" says Noel with wide eyes.

"Yes, she did," Says Irene with a neutral face. 'with her own life she protected Teresa.'

Maric is just about to charge at Teresa when someone's foot slams into his stomach hurling the giant yoma back several dozen meters crashing against a stone wall.

Maric looks up from the rubble but before he can see anything something grabs his last tentacle and hurls into another boulder.

'What the hell is going on?' wonders Maric as as he jumps to his feet and looks around wildly. The next moment pain explodes from his remaining arm's shoulder. When he looks at it he only sees that his arm has been ripped away.

"Do you miss something?" ask a cold voice from behind him.

Maric turns around and looks at Teresa who hold his limp arm in her free hand.

Maric backs away slowly. "How did you do that? What the hell are you?" roars the yoma.

"I just twisted your arm off like this," says Teresa as she makes a harmless motion with her hand. "And I am your nightmare." She says this with a dark glare.

Fear grips Maric's heart as he backs away. "Wait a mi..." begins Maric but he is silenced when Teresa vanishes then reappears behind him.

"No one, I repeat no one hurts someone who is close to me," says Teresa. Her claymore becomes dark with the blood of the yoma and the yoma itself is torn apart.

"So that's the real Teresa the faint smile," says Noel shuddering.

'Yes that's Teresa. A monster even among Claymores,' thinks Irene while trying to stop her body from shaking.

Meanwhile Teresa walks over to Clare and kneels down beside her. After checking how she is doing her face is fills with relief. Teresa picks up Clare and walks back to the others.

The first to notice Clare's wound is healing rapidly is Irene. "What? That rate of healing from a wound like that... Teresa did you lose your mind?" shouts Irene forgetting about the fight a few moment ago. "How could you turn her into one of us? Do you know what type of life awaits her?"

"I know. I was thinking of doing this for some time now, but I never had enough courage to ask her if she wants it, then little more then a week ago she came to me and asked me to turn her into one of us. First I was hesitant but then she convinced me that she wants to do this. I finally gave in when she told me that this way I don't have to worry so much about her and she won't slow us down so much like when she was a human. It seems we did the right thing, otherwise now she would be dead, not wounded. We decided to do this together. None of you had any say in it anyways. It's mine and Clare decision," says Teresa with a glare.

"But we are your comrades, how could you not tell us about it?" ask Noel trying to not shake from fear.

"Clare is still adapting. there was no reason to tell you people. She won't show any change for at least another half year if my guess is correct," says Teresa, then she looks at the little girl in her hands and at the bloody and ripped clothes.

Crystal notices Teresa's gaze on the ruined clothes and gives her the same type of body suit all of the others wear without a word, then she turns and gives another to Noel.

Teresa looks at Crystal then at the body suit and finally at Clare, then she turns around and walks away to the nearby river.

"What just happened?" ask Noel as she clutches the body suit like it could give some comfort to her.

"I don't know," says Sophia as she sits down besides Noel with a loud crash.

Irene looks after Teresa with an unreadable face. After a few moments she sits down and massages her bruised knee.

"So that was the weird feeling I had from the girl," says Noel after a good minute silence.

"I can't believe I missed it," says Sophia softly.

"Teresa and Clare fooled all of us. Even me," says Irene.

* * *

Teresa arrives at the river and after undressing Clare she washes the blood off her body and bandages the wound.

'I can't believe it. I could have lost you if I hadn't given you my blood when you asked me.' thinks Teresa with a sad smile as she caresses Clare's face.

'I swear I will teach you everything you can learn when you're ready, so we never again will have to experience this kind of turn of events.' thinks Teresa then she picks Clare up carefully and walks back towards the others leaving the bloody clothes on the river bank.

* * *

**Days later, In a nearby village**

Clare opens her eyes and looks around the dimly lit room. "Where am I?" she wonders out loud.

"We are in an inn," says Teresa as she looks at Clare. "How do you feel?"

"I am fine. I think at least. My stomach hurts a little but that's all. How long was I out?" she asks as she tries to find the others. She finally locates Irene sitting in the far corner of the room with the sword leaned to her side, but no one else.

"Five days. You got a hole in your stomach, for some time we where actually worried you wouldn't make it," says Teresa.

"We? As in numbers?" ask Clare.

"Don't tell them that I told you, but the others where also worried about you. Even Noel. Even though she tried to mask it," whispers Teresa.

"I guess claymores do have heart," says Clare with a grin.

"Young lady, don't forget that you are too a claymore. Even if your hair is still brown it won't remain like that for too long," says Teresa sternly then she continues with softer voice. "I will miss your beautiful brown eyes and hair."

"Hmm... Teresa I accepted it. There is no meaning to brooding about it anymore," says Clare softly as she sits up. She finally notices that she is wearing the dark blue bodysuit what the others are wearing. Clare looks with questioning eyes at Teresa.

"Your clothes where completely ruined with your blood and the giant hole in your belly, so I had no choice," says Teresa.

"I don't mind. I am after all not a human any longer. I should dress like what I am," says Clare as she hugs Teresa.

"So she is awake," says Noel as she enters the room with Sophia and Crystal.

"Clare you are one tough cookie," says Crystal with a laugh.

"I guess she is," says a grinning Noel.

"So can we now continue our journey?" ask Sophia.

"Yes we should. I would like to get to the west mountain area before the winter begins. Thats only two more months away," says Teresa.

"Then we should move," says Sophia.

Irene stands without a word and gathers her things for the journey.

"Clare I know you are still too small for the armor, but you still can't continue bare foot so I bought you boots and this robe," says Crystal as she gives Clare the items.

"Thanks Crystal. It's really nice of you," Says Clare.

"Alright I guess everyone is ready. So let's go," says Teresa. Her eyes stop for a moment on Irene then she turns around and walks out of the room. The others follow her a moment later.

**-to be continued

* * *

**

**Author note:** My beta pointed out that the encounter with Maric may have been a little rushed. Now rereading the story I have to agree. So I apologize for it.


	6. 006 Childhood Friends

"Talk"

'Thought'

_**Childhood Friends

* * *

**_

**Organization headquarters**

Rafaela looked at the familiar area of the claymore training facility. 'This place did not change at all,' thinks Rafaela while she looks at her uniform and her symbol. 'The same symbol from back then. Sister, I will find you and let you rest in peace,' she thinks when she notices a lone trainee practicing on the open field. Rafaela observes the little girl for a while before walking away.

'There is no reason for me to get friendly with any of them. I won't be here too long anyways,' thinks Rafaela as she enters her cell.

* * *

'I must prove to them that I am better then they labeled me. I am not a weakling,' thinks Miria as she again repeats the same slashes.

'I want to help people, even though I have given no choice,' she thinks Miria as sweat drips down on her forehead, then it flies away as she begins to try move as fast as she can with her momentaneous yoki burst.

Up from another balcony on which Rafaela was standing another claymore watches Miria train until she can barely move. 'This one is different from the others. I think when she becomes certified I will meet her and maybe we even can become more then just comrades,' thinks the warrior with a smile.

"What can I do for you Rubul?" ask the claymore.

"She is quite the hard working type, but also very curious," says Rubul as he walks out of the shadows.

"So, you say she won't live long?" ask the claymore.

"No... don't begin with assumptions. I just say what I see. How things turn out in the future only the gods know," says Rubul with a smile.

"I am sure you didn't come here to talk about her," says the claymore.

"Sharp as ever Hilda. Yes, we need you to lead a hunt. We got a request from Joka village a day ago. You where chosen to be the leader. You will meet with numbers 19, 26. and 32 in the tavern of Joka village about a week from now. Good luck." He turns and walks away.

Hilda looks back at the girl panting on the training ground. 'Become great, and don't die,' then she turns around and walks off to prepare for her departure.

* * *

**Near a waterfall in a darkened forest**

Clare sits on a rock and meditates trying to bring her yoma power under control. A week has passed since her waking up from the injuries Maric inflicted on her.

She's trained her mind hard in the last week, spending all her time in secluded places to master her power when they stopped to rest, but even so she was beginning to notice the tension between Irene and Teresa.

If she can believe what Noel and Sophia said, the two had a big fight about how Teresa was withholding the information about Clare's transformation. Since then the two completely ignore each other and even if they bump into one another they only stare at each other for a moment then continue to walk.

On the bright side Clare had acquired a big sister figure in Crystal's person in the last week. The number one from the different land showed her quite few methods to master her aura and be able to step further in her training. Even the "no" answer from Crystal did not foul the building bigger sister little sister relation, when she asked her to teach her more.

Noel and Sophia where also getting along well with her, even though the two didn't try too hard to accomplish it.

Irene... Irene was mystery to Clare. No matter how hard she tried to figure out the pointy eared claymore she didn't get anywhere, and since her fight with Teresa it has become even harder since she closed herself off from everyone.

Clare also notices that her senses have begun to become lot more refined since she began to meditate in remote places. She is able to pinpoint almost anything no matter how quiet it is in a twenty meter radius and her senses have only begun to improve. She can feel deep inside herself that they will become more refined at the end of her training. After all she still has six months until her powers should form. Then she will be able to help Teresa.

Thanks to this approach of her future life. Because she only cared about Teresa and how to help her, but not about herself or her safety her type slowly began to shift toward the offensive side. But Clare will realize this several months later.

Now she continues to meditate for several more hours, until she finally decides, that today training should be done for now and begins to walk back to their camp.

* * *

When she arrived she could have sworn she could cut the tension with a claymore. Teresa and Irene sat as far away as they could from each other while Noel and Sophia tried to look uninterested so they could avoid it if one of the two thought it would be good sport to vent her spent up anger on them.

Clare decided to ignore the tense aura and sits down and begins to eat her meal.

After the food is consumed she decides to walk to the nearby lake and watch the water and the star filled sky.

"Hey Clare," says Noel.

"Hmm?" ask Clare not looking away from the water.

"Could you help us make Irene and Teresa make peace with each other? This tense mood is just killing us," says Sophia softly.

"So what do you have in mind?" ask Clare with aroused curiosity.

"It's simple. We need to get the two of them together in a situation they think is an emergency. The only problem's how to stage such situation," says Sophia with thoughtful expression.

"I have an idea but I am not sure if it would work for Irene too," says Clare.

"Let's hear it," says Noel.

"Well I could cry that yomas are attacking me so they could both come to the place, then we leave them alone and hope they can settle their differences. It would work with Teresa, but I don't know about Irene," explains Clare.

"Irene is an admirable commander, she would never leave any of us who she's led in trouble if she can help it, so I think it should work even on her," says Sophia thoughtfully.

"So we have a plan?" ask Noel not completely understanding the use of luring them to a secluded area and leave them be.

"I think we've got one monkey," says Sophia teasing.

"Don't call me monkey," says an annoyed Noel, then she sits down on the ground near Clare. Just as her anger came it vanishes in a second when she looks at the stars.

Sophia raises her eyebrows at Noel's reaction to the night sky, but stays quiet for several minutes.

"So when do we begin?" ask Sophia.

"We could do it now," says Clare.

Meanwhile none notice Crystal sitting in a nearby tree listening to the plan the three have made. 'This could get interesting. I have to see how this turns out.'

"Alright but first let's hide in the bushes," says Sophia as she drags the daydreaming Noel into the bushes.

* * *

Teresa sits by the fire and thinks about how the last week has turned out. 'I still can't believe how Irene acted when she found out. Still I guess she was right, but there is no way I'll tell her that,' thinks Teresa.

Meanwhile Irene is just about to fall asleep when they both hear Clare's horror filled cry.

Teresa and Irene jump to their feet grab their swords and run of toward the location the scream came from.

When the two arrive their don't find anything. No sign of any battle or Clare. They try to search for auras but they can't pick up anything. Finally Teresa realizes what's going on.

"When I get my hand on that sneaky troublemaker she will regret it," she says.

"I did not think they would pull something like this," says Irene then she look at Teresa for a long while.

"Teresa..." "Irene..." Begin both together then they stop and stay silent for another minute.

"You first," says Irene.

"No Irene, you first," says Teresa.

"Alright. Could we end this pointless grudge?" ask Irene while she looks away.

Teresa raises her eyebrows then smiles. "I think we can."

"So what did you want to say?" ask Irene as she sits down and looks at the lake.

Teresa sits down beside her. "I wanted to say that you where right. We should have told you about this."

"Peace?" ask Irene after a minute.

"Peace!" Says Teresa. Then she recalls their training as claymores. "Do you remember when we first began to train?" ask Teresa.

"Yes. It's almost like it was just yesterday. You where an insecure yet stubborn girl, the trainer had to chase you all day around so you would train," says Irene with a smile.

"And you where arrogant, you did everything like you where some kind of princess," says Teresa.

"Ah yes. That fateful match changed me. Before that I thought I was invincible. Then you came and beat me to the ground, yet you had so insecure a personality. It was humiliating, me the genius tactician was beaten, yet it also gave me the only thing what kept me running even after many of the other girls burned out from training. You gave me purpose Teresa. I trained day and night to beat you, but every time I thought I had you, you become even more powerful," Says Irene.

"To think that a rivalry could turn into such a strong friendship," Says Teresa with a smile.

"My training alienated all the other girls from me. I become so obsessed that when I noticed I was alone it was already too late. Just as I was about to fall into depression you came and offered me a chance to spar with you. I was so happy," says Irene laying back.

"Yeah. You learned skills while I learned confidence from you. I still remember how we had been holding each other at night so we both could feel more secure," says Teresa as she lays back besides Irene.

"I miss those nights. Even though you kept your promise until we had our fight, you still spent lot more time with Clare," says Irene sadly.

"Then why don't you join our family? I'm sure Clare would love to have you around."

"I don't know what to say." Says Irene.

"Say yes," says Teresa.

"Sure, let's try it," says Irene after several minutes of thinking and hugs Teresa.

"Uhmm Irene, we should go back to camp," says Teresa but Irene's only answer is a soft rhythmical breathing indicating she has fallen asleep. 'I didn't think that this tense week would completely drain her like this,' thinks Teresa as she picks up Irene and walks back towards camp.

When she arrives she puts Irene down softly so as not to wake her. She puts their swords aside and lays down beside Irene and hugs her, Irene immediately latches on. Teresa from the comfort of her closes friend also slowly falls asleep.

Finally after a half hour they have fallen asleep. Noel, Sophia and Clare return to camp viewing the two in their restful state.

Noel and Sophia snicker and promise themselves to never let the two legendary warrior live this down.

Meanwhile Clare ponders what she should do. Should she lay down besides Irene and Teresa or should she try to convince Noel and Sophia to let her sleep with them for the night?

Finally she walks over to the two warriors who begin to settle down for a good night's sleep. The two look at Clare then drag her between them. The two hug each other with Clare in the middle and after a few minutes, they also fall asleep.

Crystal watches this scene with a smile and walks close to the three women. She decides this is not her place but before she can walk away from the sleeping trio they somehow drag her into the circle. Crystal tries to gently free herself for a few minutes but then gives up and soon joins the others in slumber.

* * *

The next morning Noel, Sophia, Clare and Crystal wake together. After a short explanation they find out how Crystal got stuck with them.

The three warriors and trainee look at the still sleeping Irene and Teresa hugging and snicker. Noel decides its payback time for waking her up all the time early, so she gets a leaf from a nearby tree and begins to tickle Teresa's nose.

Teresa at first tries to swat the thing away but that does not work. She grumbles something incoherently and turns around in Irene's hug. Noel doesn't give up and this time begins to tickle her ear.

The others can barely muffle their laughter.

Finally Teresa grumbles something and sits up. She looks at the three snickering females then at Noel who has already thrown the leaf away, then at Irene who is slowly stirring from her sleep.

"Not a word." Growls Teresa as she glares at everyone. This finally breaks the self control of all four and they begin to laugh uncontrollably.

At the sound Irene wakes and looks around with confusion. She finally realizes what they are laughing at and joins Teresa in glaring at the four.

"Well now that everyone is up we should move on," says Noel enjoying her sweet revenge. Irene and Teresa glare but when it has no effect on the grinning tomboy.

A half hour later the small party is on the road nearing the next small village called Doga.

* * *

The village is very small only a few hundred people live in it. It is surrounded by mountains from the west beside the small pass through the wall of the mountains. On both sides of the pass the entrances of numerous mines adorn the foot of the mountain. While in the other directions small farm lands surround the village.

"So what are we doing here?" ask Noel.

"The village of Doga is famous for its iron mines and its superb black smiths. We are here to relax a little, then buy some tools to keep our armor and weapons in shape and prepare to go through the Dead Pass you see behind the village," explains Teresa.

"The Dead Pass?" ask Noel.

Sophia sighs softly. "Noel, the Dead Pass got its name from the fact that it's always crawling with hundreds of yomas. This is the only way through the mountains without going around them in several hundred miles so it's also a major trade route. Because of this the caravans that go through it are always hiring claymores from the organization to protect them," explains Sophia.

"Exactly. It will allow us to save lot of time and reach the west mountain range in a week instead a month, but in the pass we probably will be abused by yomas. Not to mention the high chance of encountering other warriors. Because of this we will relax a day in the village before we move on," says Irene.

"I see," says Noel.

* * *

Six year old Raki plays with his friends when they hear two adults talking with each other.

"Did you hear? Five claymores just entered the village," says one.

"Really? What do those abominations want here?" snarls the other.

"Calm down. It won't do us any good if they hear you," says the first.

The other takes several calming breaths then says, "Alright. Let's go see what they want."

"Hey Raki do you want to see these claymores?" ask one of the older boys.

"Yes!" cries Raki, then all the kids run of to see the mysterious strangers.

When they arrive Raki looks at the five beautiful women and the twelve year old girl dressed in a similar bodysuit. Raki listens to the whispers of the villagers that want to paint these claymores as blood thirsty monsters, yet this just peeks his interest more. How could pretty girls be blood thirty monsters?

"Ah Raki, there you are. I was looking for you," says hes older brother Zaki.

"Zaki what do you know about claymores?" ask Raki innocently.

"Raki stay away from them. They are nothing but trouble. Dad says they're dangerous," says Zaki sternly.

"Alright, I will," says Raki with a grin while he secretly plans on how to spy on the pretty ladies and find out more about them.

**-to be continued**


	7. 007 Arrival

"Talk"

'Thought'

**_Arrival_

* * *

**

Noel enters the room they rented and looks about with a sour expression.

"Well we've slept in better places, that's for sure," says Teresa.

"Better? Even a stall would be better then this. There at least you smell the hay, not this damned mold like here," says Noel.

"Calm down Noel. We're only staying for a day, and anyways, if I remember right all of us have slept in worse conditions," says Irene.

Noel glares at Irene.

"Alright, if you don't like it then go shopping with Sophia to the black smith's," says Irene calmly.

Noel's mood brightens, and she is about to leave when she stops in mid-step remembering a very important fact. "We don't have money."

"Don't worry," says Crystal as she hands her a big bag of money. "That's one hundred and fifty pieces of gold. Try to get everything from it. Okay?" Ask Crystal.

"Sure," waves Noel, then runs off.

"Well I better follow her before she loses it or something," says Sophia and runs after Noel.

"Teresa let's have a walk around the village. I want to see it," says Clare.

Teresa smiles and takes Clare's hand. "Sure, let's go," thus leaving Crystal and Irene alone in he room.

"I don't know about you Irene but I am tired so I'll lay down for a little to sleep," says Crystal as she takes one of the six beds.

"You are not alone," says Irene as she takes another bed and tries to sleep.

* * *

After a good hour waiting Raki sees his targets. Two of the women walk down the road just passing him. Raki follows trying to be sneaky as possible.

"This place is nice Teresa. The windmills, the farm lands, even the water mill, they are all so nice," says Clare.

"hmmm... do you remember your home village?" ask Teresa.

"No, I don't. The life before you came was one second after another. I forgot everything before the last day of that hell," she answers.

"Sorry I brought up bad memories," says Teresa giving her a hug.

'Clare and Teresa? Aren't those two the twin goddesses of love?, thinks Raki. 'If I remember right mom talked about them a week or so ago.' He follows the two girls as they walk slowly around the village.

* * *

Noel enters the black smith's shop and looks over the tools used for keeping sword and armor in top form, but before she can choose something Sophia arrives.

"So what did you find Noel?" ask Sophia.

"Here is a full maintenance kit. There's everything we could need," says Noel as she opens the box.

"Great. Hey black smith, how much does this equipment kit cost?" ask Sophia with a soft voice.

"Ah, I see you girls have good eye for quality. That's the best of maintenance kits you can get in two hundred miles. Sadly, it also cost a fortune. To be precise, eighty gold pieces," he says.

"Eighty gold piece? That's almost half as much as the organization charges for one yoma," says Noel with wide eyes.

"I see, so you girls want something else?" ask the man with a sad voice.

"No we'll take it," says Noel with a grin.

"Noel don't be stupid. Crystal will kill us if we buy this expensive maintenance kit," says Sophia.

"She gave us the money and didn't tell us how much we could spend so we buy it and that's final. Oh and one more thing. I am not stupid," says Noel as she puts the eighty gold pieces on the table.

"But you are stupid if you pay that much," says Sophia.

"I am not!" says Noel.

"But you are!" says Sophia.

"I am not," says Noel again while glaring.

"I guess you're right. You're not stupid, you're a moron," Says Sophia. She then stomps out of the shop.

"I agree with... hey I am not a moron," says Noel, but before she can run after Sophia she is interrupted.

"Miss?" ask the man.

"What?" she shouts Noel making the man jump back.

"I don't mind if you leave here the gold pieces for free, but I think your comrades are waiting for that kit," he says meekly.

Noel looks at the man then she turns around and picks up the kit. "Sorry for yelling at you. Bye." She exits the shop and runs off, hunting her friend to punish her.

"Well that was a surreal experience," says the black smith as he gets back to his work and continues to hammer the steel.

* * *

"Teresa do you remember your village?" Ask Clare as they watch the people work on the fields.

"Sadly, yes. I remember," says Teresa.

"What happened? How did you become a claymore?" ask Clare.

"I was born into a large family. I had quite a few siblings, a mother and a father. Our family was a happy one. I loved my four older sisters and three older brothers. You see I was the youngest only six at the time. Then the yoma came.

It killed everyone who it could find. I only survived because I stayed out longer to play with the other kids. When i got back to the house I found them all dead," she says.

"What happened then?" ask Clare softly, hugging Teresa, trying to comfort her.

"The next day a claymore arrived and slew the yoma, but for my family it was already too late. Late by one day. I hated them with all my being at that time. I had no idea I would also become one. You see, my uncle took me in and kept me rather well, so I thought I'd never be recruited."

"What happened then?" ask Clare having a bad feeling of where this story is going.

"After the incident about six or so months the representative of the organization showed up by our house. I was out at that time buying milk so we would have fresh milk home. My uncle, that scum, contacted the organization and sold me to them like some type of slave.

When I got home they knocked me out. The next thing I remember is laying in a bed and the scar was already on my stomach signaling I'd been turned into a claymore," finishes Teresa with a lone tear falling from her eyes.

Clare hugs her in an effort to give her comfort. "Teresa I'm sorry I made you remember those bad memories."

"Clare I never told this to anyone, not even Irene. It's hard to believe it, but now that I've told you I feel lot better. It's like a weight has been lifted from my being," she says with a faint smile.

Meanwhile Raki who hid nearby also heard the story and looks vacantly before him. He doesn't even notice that the two claymores have left. Only when the sun begins to set does he finally return to the world of the living and begin to walk back towards his home in stunned silence.

The next day when Raki wakes up he learns that the claymores have already left.

'Teresa and Clare. I will find the two of you. I promise,' thinks Raki as he swears his oath to try them.

* * *

Teresa, Irene, Noel, Sophia, Crystal and Clare where already several miles deep in the Pass. The road on both sides is covered by lush, dense forest giving perfect cover to any bandit or yoma.

The six women walk on the dirt road monitoring their surrounding area with their senses to prevent any ambush.

After another hour Clare whispers, "They're coming."

"Don't joke around. I can't feel anything," says Noel.

"No they are coming now i feel it too. 19... 22... 25 yoma," says Teresa as she draws her sword. 'How could she sense them before me?' wonders Teresa inwardly.

'She is only beginning to adapt and her senses are already having wider range then ours. What will be her final limit?' wonders Irene as she grabs the hilt of her claymore but doesn't draw it.

"Well Sophia. I bet you i can kill more," says Noel, restarting her old rivalry with her friend.

"I don't think so. If it depends on me you will never kill more," says Sophia with a smirk.

"You're on," Says Noel, then she cuts the first yoma in two with a left swing and dodges the other two attacks with several somersaults.

Meanwhile, Sophia cuts three yoma in half. The three fall towards Irene but are turned into little pieces with several other yoma.

Teresa is a blur as she turns one yoma after another into chunks. Meanwhile Crystal stays near Clare while Teresa takes care the yoma.

Clare suddenly jumps to the side as a bigger yoma crashes into the spot she stood on. The yoma doesn't move a muscle after he lands because Crystal immediately cuts him into pieces.

'Intriguing. She could already sense the yoma come before it arrived,' thinks Irene as she turns another yoma into little pieces.

"Ha! I won with five yoma," says Noel after she finishes the last one with an acrobatic maneuver.

"Six here," Says Sophia.

"I only killed four but I didn't try at all," says Irene absently.

"And I slaughtered nine while Crystal protected Clare and killed one," says Teresa with a smile.

"I almost feel sorry for the yoma. They didn't even have a chance," says Crystal.

"So we caught all of them," says Irene with a neutral voice.

"Seems so. Let's get going. This much yoki will probably arouse the interest of the claymores in the area. I want to be out of the pass when they find the remains of this massacre," says Teresa.

The others agree. Teresa picks up Clare and all begin to run quickly.

* * *

'What on earth happened here?' Wonder Zira, the organization's number seven, as she looks around the battle field.

Trees and yoma are cut into pieces. Giant gashes run through the ground, and tree have been torn in two vertically. Boulders are mere rubble and there is a big crater in the middle of the road.

"This was nothing short of a slaughter. Whoever or whatever these yoma faced they had no chance to come out victoriously," says Zira as she looks at the slaughter. After not finding any evidence who did it she runs off to give her report to her agent.

* * *

After an hour running Teresa and the others finally decide to continue their journey at a slower pace.

"Clare, tell me what did you feel before the yomas arrived," ask Teresa.

"It was like a chill had run through my body, and then I felt numerous presences approaching. I don't know how but I immediately knew they were yomas. They had a unique unpleasant presence."

"Interesting. You not only feel the yoki but the nature of it too," says Irene.

"And when you dodged the yoma I killed? You sensed that too?" ask Crystal.

"Something just told me to dodge to the side. And I did so. At that time the air was already so filled with yoki there was no chance for me to sense one individual yoma," says Clare.

'So she inherited my special yoki senses, and on top of that she got a very sensitive yoki sense,' thinks Teresa as she puts the clues together.

'Amazing. Her abilities are only surfacing, but they heavily resemble the ones of Teresa,' thinks Irene.

"So what now? We arrived in the Eastern Mountain Range. How do we find an ideal location to set up base?" ask Noel.

Teresa looks at Noel for a few seconds making the other warrior sweat when she says, "We'll still go deeper into the mountain range. Anyways, when we arrive I'll scout the area for the location. Your only job will be to sit still and wait. I hope you can do that."

"Why you..." begins Noel but Sophia shuts her up with her palm before her mouth.

Teresa glares at Noel then turns around and walks away.

"Noel please try not to get her angry," whispers Sophia.

"Damn her..." murmurs Noel, but she stays put.

* * *

After four days traveling they finally arrive in the deeper section of the west mountain range that separates the western lands from the other parts of the continent.

After they make a temporary camp Teresa tells the others, "Girls, stay here while I scout the area for an ideal base." Then she runs off to to complete her task.

"Crystal how long do you think it'll take for Teresa to find the ideal place?" ask Clare.

"Not long," says Crystal.

"What? How do you know?" ask Noel with raised eyebrows.

"Since we entered the mountain range Teresa was leading us without any difficulty. Like she knows this area," says Crystal.

"How is that possible?" ask Noel.

"I can answer that," says Irene. "Teresa was stationed beside this region when she still wasn't number one. Who knows how much exploration she did while not doing a job for the organization," she says while looking down at the valley.

"So you think she found a good place around this deserted mountain?" ask Sophia.

"Probably. Teresa never trusted the organization, I don't know why, but she never trusted them. The organization doesn't even know that she killed an abyssal alone," says Irene shocking everyone.

"Abyssal one? Who?" ask Noel.

"She told me about it when we met after the incident. Rosemary sent her the black card but when Teresa arrived on Mount Godal she was already an awakened being. Since she was ranked number one before Teresa become number one she was technically an abyssal. Teresa tore her to pieces with only ten percent of her power."

"So this is why you only accepted to go up against Teresa when Priscilla came into the picture?" ask Sophia.

Clare thinks about the things Teresa told her about her childhood and everything falls into place.

"As you could both see and feel on your own skin, even with Priscilla we had no chance. Even after she awoke Teresa probably could have beaten her if she would have released more of her power. However I am not completely sure," says Irene.

"I'm glad I'm on her side now," says Noel while a shudder runs through her body.

"The I suggest you make up with her. Right now you two are not the best of friends," says Sophia.

"Good idea," says Noel. They stay quiet and wait for Teresa to get back.

After an hour Teresa return to camp with the news that she's found a perfect place, so the others gather their supplies and follow Teresa to their new home.

After another half hour climbing an almost vertical wall and jumping over several wide ravines they arrive at the base of one of the tallest mountains in the area. Teresa leads the small party up a narrow serpentine path until they almost reach the top, where the serpentine road broadens into a high mountain plain with a small stream going through its middle that falls into the deep on the edge of the plateau. She then leads them to the opposing vertical wall and there they sight the cave hidden from sight by several large boulders.

"Well this is it. What do you girls think?" ask Teresa.

"It's..." begins Irene, but Clare interrupts her.

"It's beautiful up here. How did you find this place?" ask Clare.

"That's a secret," says Teresa with a smile as she leads the small party into the cave.

When they enter another surprise awaits them. The cave is bathing in white light from the crystals hanging from its ceiling and walls. The cave stands as one giant forty meter high room separated into several levels by the giant balcony like stone ledges standing out on both sides.

"Well, we're here. Now we only have to make it a little more welcoming," says Teresa. "After all, this will be our home for an undefined time."

"Yeah," says Noel then she jump up to a higher level and looks over the whole room. "Wow this place is huge."

"So who will volunteer to go and buy supplies to make this cave more welcoming?" ask Teresa.

"I will do it, but later. We should make it so that everyone has to do it now and then," says Crystal.

"I agree. Now then, let's put up camp and rest for now. We have a tiresome journey behind us," says Irene as she puts her mobile bed near the wall and lays down to sleep.

"I agree," says Teresa, and they make their own little corners and go to sleep.

**-to be continued

* * *

**


	8. 008 Settle In

"Talk"

'Thought'

_**Settle In

* * *

**_

The next morning they wake almost at the same time.

"Good morning everyone," says Crystal.

"Damn my back. I don't want to sound like a whiny brat, but we'll need better beds," says Noel as she tries to stretch the soreness out of her body.

"And how do you suppose we bring them up here? We are at least 3000 meters high if not more," says Sophia.

"Don't worry, I have an idea," says Crystal as she gets up.

"And what would that be?" ask Irene with raised eyebrows.

"Let it be a surprise," says Crystal.

"Alright. I don't mind surprises as long as they are pleasant ones," says Teresa She walks to the cave entrance with a bottle in her hand. "Hey Noel, come with me to get some water, and then we can actually talk a little."

"Me?" ask Noel with trembling voice.

"Yes, you. I promise I won't bite," says Teresa with a smile.

"Alright," says Noel with worry and slowly follows Teresa.

"Since this is our first day I'll see what I can do to get the beds Noel asked for," says Crystal and she exits the cave.

Sophia looks with worry at the entrance. Irene notices and realizing why she is worried says, "Don't worry. Teresa won't hurt her. She promised it."

"How do you know that they wont kill each other?" ask Sophia.

"I know Teresa, and if she promises something she keeps her promise," says Irene.

"I hope you are right," says Sophia with a worried tone.

* * *

Outside by the small stream Noel follows Teresa nervously. Teresa kneels down beside the clean fresh mountain water and fills one bottle after another.

Noel watches silently and waits tensely wondering what Teresa will do.

"Clam down Noel. I promised I won't bite," says Teresa but she does not look up from her work.

"Then why did you want to talk with me? If I remember right we don't really like each other too much," ask Noel quietly.

"Look Noel, we will live together up here for who knows how long and there is no way I want to do it in a way that you and Sophia fear me. Besides, I still didn't thank you for saving my life back then," says Teresa as she sits down beside the stream.

"Huh?" ask Noel.

"You are so strange some times," says Teresa as she smile for a moment. "I am talking about the incident with Maric when you pushed me out of the way."

"Oh... look I..." begins Noel so she can save face.

"Stop the stupid macho excuses. Its doesn't matter if you accept it or not, but you actually got used to all of us, and maybe you even like it with us. I even saw you act nicer with Clare," says Teresa as she looks at the fast flowing water.

Noel opens her eyes wide in shock but before she can come up with an excuse Teresa continues. "So let's make peace and begin with clean slate."

"Look at that rock formation in the stream," says Teresa as she points at some rocks in a formation withstanding the stream power. Noel looks at the rock with confusion then she looks back at Teresa.

"We are in this together. So we should hold together like those rocks. Even though I am the strongest, the power is still in numbers. Because if we don't," says Teresa as she picks up a rock and throws it at the formation which separates from the impact. The stream easily carries the individual rocks away. "We will end up just like those rocks. The stream of life will carry us away and probably we all will die sooner or later."

Noel looks a Teresa in silence for several minutes. Teresa stands and extends her hand to the sitting Noel. "We are in this together may it be good or bad," says Teresa.

"I..." Begins Noel with an unsure voice. She shakes her head and looks up at Teresa and accepts her hand. Teresa drags her to her feet and smiles.

"So what is between you and Clare? Its seems you are getting along nicely?" ask Teresa.

'There is no way I will tell her that Clare snaked into my heart. When did that happen anyway? Me, the great warrior Noel, liking a human girl? No she is not human, not any more. Still how did this happen?' wonders Noel inwardly. "Let's Go back to the others," she says avoiding an answer. She picks up several bottles, and begins to walk back to the cave.

Teresa smiles knowingly then picks up the other two bottles and follows Noel.

* * *

After Teresa and Noel exited the cave Clare goes off to find a secluded location on the plateau. After a few minute she finds a small lake on the others side of the plateau. She looks over the lake then looks out into the mountain range admiring the view.

After some time watching the beautiful landscape she decides to continue her training. She sits down and again begins to meditate.

She only concentrates on her surrounding area and slowly begins to extend her senses while she tries to suppress as much of her aura as possible. She concentrates on the two energies in the cave circling each other in a chaotic manner. 'Hehehe it seems Noel and Sophia are wrestling. ...but where are Teresa and Irene?'

Clare concentrates more to find her guardian and her guardian's best friend. After some difficulty and frustration Clare senses the two higher near the top of the mountain. 'What are they doing that high?' thinks Clare but her question is answered a few minutes later when she feels some energy released as they begin to spar.

* * *

'So you can actually sense us this far away,' thinks Teresa, smiling inwardly as she feels Clare probing. "...so will you spar with me?" she ask Irene.

"You know as well as I that my technique isn't a subtle one. If I use it everyone will know where we are," says Irene.

"No they won't. There's no one in one hundred miles. Well maybe yomas, but we can take care of those if they attack," says Teresa.

"Since when did you plan to desert? This location looks as if you scouted it out quiet some time ago," says Irene with raised eyebrows.

"Seriously?" ask Teresa as she turns around and looks out on the mountain range. "From the moment I was certified. I knew they would decide I was no longer useful to them sooner or later and then I would have become expendable. They probably would have sent me on a suicide mission so I'd die under tragic circumstances," says Teresa. "There is no way I'd let myself get thrown away like a broken weapon no one needs anymore, so my first action after I became a full fledged warrior was to find a perfect place for myself when that time came. Of course I never expected Clare to appear in my life and turn it upside-down like this."

"So the cold attitude towards agents was only for one reason. You knew you were only a tool to them. ...and towards other warriors because there was no sense in making friends if you would desert anyways."

"Well... you where always very intelligent. Anyways, as I said before, we can fight to our heart's content here. So come Irene, show me what you can do," says Teresa. She takes a sword's stance before Irene.

"I cant believe this," says Irene. She attacks Teresa with her quick sword, but Teresa blocks all the attacks easily and even has the time to return an attack.

Irene jumps back just as Teresa almost lands a blow."I can't believe it. I can't even scratch you," says Irene as she charges again, but Teresa jumps over her attack and lands behind her leaning on her back.

"Did you think I didn't improve after our training? Our encounter when you hunted me should have clued you in friend," Says Teresa.

Irene remembers what she told to Noel when they watched Priscilla and Teresa fight.

"Do you know why she is called Teresa of the faint smile?" ask Irene.

"Huh? Isn't she always smiling when she kills a yoma?" ask Noel.

"That's no different from you or Sophia, but only Teresa is called that," says Irene as she walks over to the window and watches the fight.

"True. So why is that?" ask Noel.

"Unlike Sophia's strength, my speed, and your agility, Teresa's only asset is her smile."

"But she excels in all those things," says Noel.

"That is not exactly true. Each of our talents is better then hers. What makes Teresa the best is her unparalleled ability to sense yoki auras," says Irene.

'I was wrong. She may not have any of our talent, but she makes up for it with lot more then just her senses. Teresa of the faint smile *The Strongest Warrior to Ever Live*. You live up to your reputation my friend,' thinks Irene as she tries to attack Teresa again but she dodges her quick sword easily.

* * *

A few miles away in one of the valleys below the mountain pass Crystal searches for a perfect tree. After a half hour of search she finally finds the perfect tree. Its trunk is a good two meters thick and the pine tree is about forty meters high.

"This will do nicely," says Crystal. She draws her sword and cuts the tree down with one swing. The tree begins to fall but before it can hit the ground Crystal catches the trunk and puts it softly on the ground so it is not damaged.

"Let's see. Six beds, that's three times two meters. I'll take about twelve meters. That should be enough for many things." She cuts off the twelve meters with a single swing and tracks the wood back to the lair.

* * *

"I can't believe it. I feel like an amateur," says Irene laying on the ground after trying to catch Teresa for more then an hour.

"Well all of you will have lot of time to train up here, so I hope you will improve, my friend." says Teresa.

Irene just gives her friend the evil eye but Teresa ignores it.

"Come. Let's get back to the others. I'm sure they are missing us already," says Teresa as she helps Irene to her feet.

The two climb back down to the cave and enter. Both raise their eyebrows when they see in which poses Noel and Sophia are.

Noel sits on Sophia's back and tries to keep her down while Sophia hugs Noel with all her might so she lets go.

"I don't want to know how you two ended up in that position," says Irene as she walks to her bed and sits down.

"Well this is awkward," says Teresa while the other two jump apart and try to save what is left of their dignity. " Anyways we still have some food from yesterday. We should eat that, but tomorrow someone will have to go out and hunt so we can eat."

After a little preparing the food is ready. When Clare arrives they eat together.

"Say, did any of you see Crystal?" ask Teresa.

"Not since she said she had an idea and ran off," says Sophia.

"I wonder what she's up to? After all, she promised to solve our bed problem," Says Noel.

"I am not worried. She is probably the second strongest after Teresa," says Irene.

"Well so much for my dream that I am stronger then her," says Noel.

"Are you joking? She took you out with one punch when you tried to start a fight with Teresa after the incident with Priscilla," says Sophia.

"Don't remind me," says Noel. The others smile.

As everyone is about to continue their meal when they hear a big crash from outside. "What the hell was that?" ask Noel.

"I don't know. Let's check it out," says Sophia. They jump up taking their swords and run outside.

What they see outside surprises them. Before the cave there is a very thick trunk on the ground and Crystal seems to be measuring something on it.

"So is this your surprise?" ask Teresa, breaking the silence.

"Partly," says Crystal absently as she scratches the trunk on several places.

"So then, how will this be for the bed?" ask Irene.

"Watch," says Crystal as she finishes the last two scratches. She steps back a few feet and draws her sword. The others are just about to say something, when she does several swings at the trunk. She puts away her sword and the side of the trunk falls into six seventy centimeter thick boards. Crystal walks up to the pieces and picks them up on of the board.

"An even surface where you can put bed-sheets or mattresses or your mobile bed on," says Crystal as she shows the board to the others.

"Why didn't I think it?" says Noel.

"I better not answer that," says Sophia.

"What do you mean with that?" Ask Noel with a scowl.

"I don't think any of us thought about such irregular answers for a simple solution," says Irene.

"They don't promote free thinking in the organization, do they?" ask Crystal with sarcasm.

"No, they don't," says Irene.

"Anyways, Crystal we began lunch. Eat with us and afterwards we'll put those beds you made inside the cave," says Teresa. And all turn away to finish their meal.

After a quarter hour they finish lunch and work on putting the unusual beds inside the cave in a perfect horizontal position. And all of them realize that is not as easy as it sounds. The five woman finally have all the beds in one corner of the cave and the mobile beds placed on top of them. It only took two hours of work.

Noel tries out the new sleeping arrangement and sighs. "I can't believe it. This is actually a lot more comfortable then the ground was."

"Of course it is. Since it's even and there are no small differences in the surface," says Crystal. "So it won't make you uncomfortable." She nods and exits the cave.

Sophia looks at Crystal's receding form for a moment then turns back to Noel and ask, "Hey Noel, do you want to spar?"

"So the gorilla wants to be defeated," Says Noel.

"I'll make you eat those words," says Sophia as she smirks and they both exit the cave.

Teresa flops down on her bed and looks up with surprise. 'It's really lot more comfortable. I never would have believed if I hadn't experienced it,' thinks Teresa.

"Teresa, would you help me learn to suppress my power?" ask Clare.

"Sure Clare," says Teresa with a smile and both exit the cave.

'Everyone is training so I should too,' thinks Irene. ' I can't let you get comfertable with your power Teresa.' And she walks off to find a secluded area to train.

* * *

Breathing hard from her training Irene sits down.

'This won't do. My yoki gives me away before I can even begin the quick sword. And my enemy does not need to have Teresa's sense to realize this. I can either try to decrease the yoki I need to use to it, or I must get faster so my enemy won't have the chance of dodging even if she feels it.'

'Decreasing the yoki is impossible since I have to partially awaken my arm to use it. I need to get faster in my normal suppressed state. If I am faster my quick sword will be also faster, not to mention all my other techniques.' She picks up her sword and begins to swing it as quickly as she can without unlocking her yoki.

* * *

Noel blocks another of Sophia's swings and her hands almost go numb.

'I hate to admit it, but her strength is phenomenal,' thinks Noel as she does a back flip then attacks Sophia with acrobatic sword swings.

Sophia barely has time to block the attacks but she manages. She swings her sword with all her might but when it would reach Noel she dodges it quickly. The claymore slams into the ground creating a small crater.

'I have to give it to Noel, I have hard time trying to keep up with her now that she got used to her new sword,' thinks Sophia as she lifts her sword and breathes heavily.

"We can have a break if you need it Sophia. I see you're tired," says Noel panting.

"So are you," says Sophia.

"Not true, I just..." Begins Noel when she falls over from exhaustion trying to lift her sword.

"Hehe, I was right monke...," says Sophia when she also falls over.

"What do you say we quit for today?" ask Noel as she slowly stands using her remaining strength.

"So you give up?" ask Sophia as she rises to her feet.

"No way. We'll just postpone the match, you idiot," Says Noel.

"You're a moron Noel," says Sophia but before Noel can say her comeback she continues. "But you are my moron, and I wouldn't change that... alright let's postpone it." She holds her hand out to Noel.

"Sure. But next time I will win," says Noel accepting Sophia's hand.

**-to be continued**


End file.
